Subterfuge
by Laet43590
Summary: Comment dissocier le vrai, du faux? Histoire dans la saison 4 qui va mettre notre Caskett dans une situation peu confortable...
1. Chapter 1

Souriant, comme un bienheureux après avoir petit déjeuner avec Alexis, Castle entrait comme chaque matin au poste de police, avec deux cafés à la main et une démarche assurée.

Dernièrement, sa relation avec Beckett semblait changée et sur la bonne voie. Elle était plus souriante, plus ouverte aussi et il avait l'impression que tout doucement, la nature de leur partenariat se modifiait.

Les soirées, DVD, ciné ou simplement à discuter s'étaient multiplier au cours de ces dernières semaines et dernièrement, elle lui avait même avouer à demi-mot que ça ne la dérangerait pas de rester menotter toute une nuit avec lui…..et sans tigre. A cette réplique, il n'en avait pas dormi depuis des nuits.

Oui, sa relation avec Beckett changeait et il espérait secrètement que très bientôt son mur s'effondrerait pour lui laisser une chance. Une chance de lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé et enjoué, qu'il pénétrait dans l'enceinte en priant intérieurement que cette journée ne soit pas faite que de paperasse. Aujourd'hui, il avait envie d'aventure….

Relevant le regard à l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, il s'apprêtait à y descendre quand il se stoppa net face aux nombres de cravater qui se situaient au douzième. Une agitation peu commune émanait, et cherchant du regard une explication, il se mit à sourire en se faisant la réflexion que son vœu venait de se réaliser car la populace qui se trouvait sous son regard était le FBI, ce qui signifiait que la journée paperasse n'était pas d'actualité ! Oh, non , se serait assurément une journée pleine d'aventure!

Sortant rapidement pour ne rien rater de leur présence, il commença à chercher Beckett ou les gars en se demandant pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu quand il se stoppa devant Karpowsky qui semblait peu enthousiaste face à cette agitation :

\- Hey, Karpowsky

\- Salut, Castle, répliqua l'agent avec un dossier en main

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Le FBI est descendu dans les locaux depuis une heure et ils sont en grande conversation avec le capitaine et …Beckett.

\- Beckett ? s'enquit aussitôt Rick, ravi qu'ils fassent partis de cette affaire

\- Hum…..Gates l'a interpellé quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Jordan Shaw. Tu te souviens de…

\- Jordan est ici ! la coupa-t-il encore plus extatique face à la nouvelle en relevant les talons pour tenter d'en apercevoir un peu plus avant de partir à sa recherche.

\- Oui, bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, sourit-elle. Castle ?

\- Oui ?

\- Le capitaine a demandé qu'on ne la dérange pas, alors interdiction d'entrée dans son bureau, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant soupirer comme un enfant a qui on aurait retiré son jouet.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Pas de mais, le coupa Espo en venant à son encontre. Seul Beckett a le droit de rentrer. Alors tu restes ici avec nous.

\- Oh, oh, oh…il y en a un qui est jaloux, le taquina aussi tôt l'écrivain en le voyant froncer les sourcils et croiser les bras comme sur la défensive à sa remarque.

\- N'importe quoi, Bro. Quand ils auront besoin de professionnels, ils feront le bon choix.

Souriant à la mauvaise foi de Javier, Rick allait le charrier un peu plus quand la voix de Gates résonna dans tout le commissariat de façon sarcastique et en les immobilisant tous les deux :

\- Mr Castle, enfin. Heureuse que vous nous octroyer le plaisir de votre présence. Je pensais sérieusement à vous offrir un de ses objets qu'on surnomme : réveil !

\- Heu….et bien, j'étais…..

\- Dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Et sans un autre mot, elle referma la porte derrière elle pour rejoindre Jordan et Beckett qui semblait selon Rick en grande conversation. Kate fronçait les sourcils et n'avait pas l'air d'adhérer aux propos de Jordan, qui pour sa part, semblait étayer un arsenal de mots pour la convaincre.

\- Oh, oh, il y a en a un qui a des ennuis, s'enquit Espo en lui tapotant l'épaule pour le pousser un peu plus vite vers le bureau de Gates

\- Oh, non mon ami, renchérit Castle en tentant de cacher son stress.

Pourquoi Gates souhaitait-elle qu'il soit présent ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait pas prévenu ? Pourquoi le FBI était ici ? Et pourquoi Beckett avait l'air de blêmir de secondes en secondes ?

\- Non ? demanda Javier en observant son ami ouvrir de façon fébrile la porte du bureau de Gates.

\- Le Capitaine vient juste de demander…. Comment tu disais, déjà ? Ah …oui, l'aide d'un professionnel ! Alors je vais juste faire ce que tu ne peux pas faire , apparemment !

\- Idiot, siffla Espo en se retenant de lui jeter le dossier de l'affaire Baxter dans la tête.

Bureau de Gates. 

Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Depuis que le FBI était arrivé, il y a un peu plus d'une heure son humeur s'était décliné de minutes en minutes. Comment pouvait-il arriver sans crier gare et suggérer qu'une enquête aussi volumineuse, médiatique et dangereuse repose sur un seul et même homme…et un civil pour couronné le tout?

Inspirant en tentant de refréner son rythme cardiaque rien qu'à la pensée à tous les risques auxquels ils s'exposeraient ce dernier, elle sentait que ses sentiments primaient plus que sur la raison à cet instant.

Car ce n'était pas l'idée en elle-même qui la dérangeait, non ce qui la mettait dans tous ces états s'étaient que le civil en question était son partenaire…..le civil en question était l'homme pour qui elle commençait à accepter une possible relation…l'homme pour qui elle avait des sentiments.

Écoutant Jordan lui exposé tous les faits, elle vit son capitaine partir, pour interpeller Castle qui venait juste de faire son entrée dans le commissariat. Il semblait détendu et tellement souriant qu'elle sentit son estomac se tordre à l'idée de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion d'observer ce sourire. Elle le savait, elle était irrationnelle. Elle devait se calmer et tenter de réfléchir comme un flic et non comme une petite amie. Car elle n'était pas la petite-amie de Castle, elle en était même loin. Elle était simplement sa partenaire et son amie.

Mais avec cette nouvelle affaire , Kate n'arrêtait pas de se demander si elle aurait une chance de lui avouer ses sentiments. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en sortie par la tirade de Shaw :

\- C'est la chance que nous espérions. C'est la première fois qu'on est aussi proche de pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

\- Faudrait encore que Castle soit une cible potentiel. Je veux dire , il y a un bon nombre de prétendant de cet acabit sur New-York, soupira-t-elle s'en vraiment y croire.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Jordan en sentant bien que les choses avaient changé entre Beckett et Castle pour qu'elle reste autant sur la défensive. Mais aucune publication de banc n'a été faite, aucune de l'acabit de Castle.

Observant quelques secondes Jordan, Kate reprit la lecture du dossier qu'elle lui avait tendu quelques minutes auparavant quand Gates entra de nouveau dans son bureau :

\- Même si ça me tue de le dire, Mr Castle fait partie de cette équipe et de ce commissariat, outre le fait qu'il accepte ou non, je veux qu'on soit clair que sa protection prime. Il est l'un des nôtres.

\- Tout sera fait dans ce sens. Il est hors de question de le mettre en danger.

\- Servir d'appât n'est pas une mise en danger ? demanda amèrement Beckett en fermant le dossier et en sentant toutes ses résolutions à rester calme s'envolées.

\- Je….

\- Bonjour et…..désolé pour le retard, interrompit Castle avec ces deux cafés en main et des yeux craintifs en sentant qu'il interrompait quelque chose.

Pénétrant anxieusement dans le bureau, il déglutit face à au regard inquiet de Beckett.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en retard, vous êtes piles à l'heure. Heureuse de vous revoir Castle, sourit gentiment Jordan en lui tendant la main.

\- Moi de même, agent Shaw, déclara timidement Rick en tendant son nectar à Beckett pour pouvoir accepter la poignée de main de Jordan.

Il était curieux pour toute cette mise en scène, mais en même temps, il tentait de garder ses distances avec l'agent du FBI qui avait autrefois agacer sa partenaire. Pas par sa présence mais par la façon avec laquelle il avait adoré interagir avec elle. Il ne souhaitait pas contrarier Kate en montrant un quelconque intérêt à tous ce que pouvait offrir Jordan : c'est-à-dire, un potentiel pour une nouvelle intrique Nikki Heat ou un émerveillement devant tous les gadgets que possédaient le FBI.

Non, désormais, il avait mûri et avait surtout appris qu'il valait mieux être dans les bonnes grâce de sa partenaire surtout s'il espérait un « plus » dans un avenir proche.

Alors, doucement, il tendit son café à Beckett en la voyant se retenir de sourire à cette intention et l'entendit lui murmurer un merci avant de revenir à Jordan pour la saluer.

\- Puis-je pousser ma chance et demander quel bon vent vous mène agent Shaw ?

\- Depuis quand demander vous la permission ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt en lui souriant.

\- Vous m'offusquez, là. Je demande toujours la permission, pas vrai, Beckett ?

Observant sa partenaire froncée les sourcils, il déglutit lourdement en se disant que la situation n'allait guère lui plaire. Jamais encore il avait vu sa partenaire aussi affectée qu'en ce moment. Elle le toisait du regard avec une telle férocité et un tel désespoir qu'il su à cet instant , que le FBI était venue pour une affaire et que Beckett en était tout, sauf ravie.

\- Beckett ? répéta anxieusement Rick en espérant la sortir de sa torpeur.

A la question de Rick, elle s'était complètement figée en se faisant une liste mentale de tous les risques qu'il encourait sur cette affaire. A chaque fois, qu'un scénario se présentait dans sa tête, la finalité était toujours la même, Castle avait été tué….et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Elle ne savait pas comment agir. Devait-elle sérieusement laisser son partenaire, son meilleur ami accepté une mission sous couverture sans sauvegarde de sa part ? Pourrait-elle-même accepter que ce dernier risque sa vie ?

A cet instant, un millier de questions et de scénarios lui passaient en tête mais quand Rick l'interpella une seconde fois, elle inspira doucement comme pour se donner du courage et lui sourit gentiment en lui répondant sur le ton de l'humour :

\- Sérieusement ? Vous savez que je suis assermentée et que je dois dire la vérité ? l

\- Heu… …..je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ,est-ce un problème.

\- Castle, vous passez votre temps à fouiner partout et…..

\- Je ne fouine pas, j'enquête, la coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. En plus, je….

\- Si nous revenions au sujet de nos préoccupations, plutôt que de savoir si oui ou non Mr Castle arrive à se tenir correctement en société ? S'agaça Gates en les toisant d'un regard noir. Ce que nous doutons tous fortement .

\- Heu….oui….mais pour info, je sais me tenir en société et j'ai même reçu un diplôme pour ça de ma fille quand je….

\- Mr Castle ! s'exaspéra le capitaine alors qu'il déglutit et que Jordan sourit .

\- A ce que je vois , rien à changer, ajouta Shaw. Et bien tant mieux, car je n'aime pas le changement. Alors…..revenons à nos moutons. Si je suis ici , c'est que je travaille en ce moment sur l'affaire qu'on nomme dans la presse « le tueur de lune de miel ».

\- Oh, je connais cette affaire ! s'extasia Rick en sentant que sa journée paperasse s'était envolée pour une bien meilleure journée.

\- Bien, que savez-vous à ce sujet ?

Heureux et fier comme un paon, Rick releva les yeux sur son assemblée et déclara d'une voix sûre et amusé :

\- Cinq villes, dix meurtres depuis pratiquement deux ans. Tous des couples fraîchement mariés, d'où son surnom, « le tueur de lune de miel » . Ces couples sont tous très à l'aise financièrement.

\- Bien, continuer.

\- Eh bien….le tueur cible un couple dont l'homme ou la femme est fortuné, couple qui est marié depuis peu et les kidnappe. D'après la presse, le couple est séquestré un ou deux jours avant d'être tué.

\- Vous connaissez une bonne partie de vos leçons à ce que je vois.

\- Donc, si je continus mon raisonnement, c'est que le prochain couple ciblé est sur New-York ? A-t-il été kidnappé ? Parce que je n'en ai pas entendu parlé et….

\- Pas encore, le coupa Jordan en lui tendant le même dossier qu'elle avait donné à Beckett. Le tueur tue tous les 4 mois. Le dernier couple a été tué…

\- Il y a trois mois à San Francisco. Dona et Carl Carpenter , l'interrompit Rick en fronçant les sourcils. Alors si le tueur tue tous les quatre mois, que le dernier meurtre date d'il y a trois mois que faisons-nous ici ? Vous connaissez la prochaine cible ? Parce que San Francisco est un peu en dehors de la juridiction de ce poste.

A sa question, il vit Gates baisser les yeux maladroitement sur son bureau comme gêner par la suite des festivités et Jordan comme aux prises avec ces futurs mots. Tournant la tête pour observer Beckett, il sentit une désagréable sensation. Elle semblait nerveuse….. comme apeurée. Elle le regardait avec tant de crainte que Rick déglutit et murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jordan?

\- Vos devoirs sont faits mais il vous manque quelques leçons, répondit-elle calmement. A chaque meurtre, le tueur trouve un malin plaisir à nous donner un indice sur la nouvelle ville qu'il affectionnera.

\- D'accord, donc on sait qu'il va agir sur New-York ?

\- Exactement. Ce que la presse ne sait pas, c'est qu'il sélectionne les couples qui se marient rapidement, dans un cours délai. Les cinq couples abattus s'étaient fiancés et mariés dans le même semestre.

\- Ok…donc si vous avez la ville dans laquelle il va agir, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir encore pris ? Je veux dire….il n'y a pas des centaines de millionnaires qui se marient en quelques semaines ? Et en plus s'il vous donne le terrain de jeu de son nouveau meurtre…

A sa réplique, Kate sourit. Elle avait fait la même remarque pertinente à Jordan avant son arrivée. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'avec autant d'indice et de moyens, ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à mettre la main sur ce psychopathe.

\- Je ne suis sur l'affaire que depuis le dernier meurtre et les derniers indices n'étaient pas si évident. Et détrompez-vous, pour San Francisco nous n'avions pas un mais six couples qui répondaient au profil.

\- Ok…..donc je n'ose pas imaginez combien vous en avez sur New-York, répliqua-t-il en tentant de comprendre. Donc, vous êtes ici pour trouver ces nouvelles cibles ? Et vous avez….un mois pour y arriver ?

\- Non, Castle, répondit Jordan sans le lâcher du regard . Je suis ici pour lui tendre un piège. Je suis ici en connaissant très bien la prochaine cible.

\- Oh….et qui est le couple qui est ciblé…

\- Vous

A sa réponse, Castle la dévisagea comme si elle venait d'une autre planète et répéta d'une voix aigu :

\- Moi ?

\- Oui

Se retournant pour observer Kate qui le regardait toujours avec ce même regard de terreur et de crainte , il se sentit obliger de lui dire :

\- Je vous assure que je ne suis pas fiancé, que je ne vois personne…Je suis célibataire plus que célibataire, d'ailleurs mère m'a fait remarqué qu'elle avait une vie amoureuse beaucoup plus rempli que la mienne , ce qui je dois avouer m'a...

\- Je le sais, Castle, respirer, sourit-elle devant son ton blême

Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse et soulagée qu'il se sente obliger de clarifier la situation. Dernièrement, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et se voyaient régulièrement. Même si elle n'avait pas résolu tous ces soucis liés à son tir et qu'elle était toujours en thérapie , elle espérait que très prochainement elle arriverait à lui avouer la vérité pour pouvoir construire une relation avec lui.

Alors, à cet instant, elle était heureuse de savoir que son statut de célibataire était le même qu'elle.

\- Ok…..eh, bien d'accord…, acquiesça Rick qui ne comprenait pas où tout ceci le menait. Je pense que vos sources sont quelques peu à revoir, car je ne me suis pas fiancé dernièrement, Jordan et que…..

\- Je le sais, votre capitaine le sait tout comme votre partenaire…..mais si je suis ici, c'est dans l'espoir que à partir de demain, cette information soit erronée.

\- Je…je ne comprend pas.

\- J'aimerais que demain vous prépariez un grand et beau mariage et….

\- Un quoi ?

\- Castle, soupira embêter Kate alors que ce dernier commençait à paniquer. Ce que l'agent Shaw essai de vous dire, c'est que pour les besoins de son enquête, elle aimerait vous envoyez en mission sous couverture .

\- Comme appât, vous voulez dire, rectifia-t-il tout sourire en comprenant très bien la situation dorénavant. Vous avez besoin de moi pour appâter le tueur ?

\- Mr Castle, ajouta Gates. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de refuser la demande du FBI. Vous n'êtes pas un agent certifié, vous n'avez donc aucun devoir à rendre, donc si…..

\- Refuser une enquête avec le FBI ? Vous plaisantez, Capitaine !

\- Castle, il n'y a rien d'amusant, s'enquit aussitôt Kate qui le sentait tout heureux à cette perspective.

\- Amusant non….mais excitant , oui ! s'extasie aussitôt l'écrivain ce qui monta l'inquiétude de Kate d'un cran supplémentaire. Parce qu'on parle bien de mission sous couverture, non ?

\- Oui, grinça Beckett.

\- Trop cool ! J'aurai le droit d'avoir des jouets perfectionnés comme le taser ou….

\- Castle ! Pour cette mission sous couverture, vous serez en premier ligne pour faire l'appât. Alors avant de sauter de joie, face à toute cette technologie, vous feriez mieux de prendre conscience de ce dossier car pour le moment on ne sait absolument rien sur ce tueur.

Ecoutant attentivement sa partenaire sans la lâcher du regard, Castle observa la façon avec laquelle elle tentait de le mettre en garde. Apparemment Kate n'était pas très convaincue par cette enquête et Rick commença à réfléchir autrement. Doucement, il se tourna vers Jordan et lui demanda sur un ton un peu plus sérieux et moins enjoué pour ne pas faire exploser Beckett :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous suggérez exactement ?

\- La mission sous couverture implique une publication de banc rapidement avec une sortie médiatique.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que je ne suis pas la seule baleine blanche sur New-York. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je serais forcément la cible de choix ? Et seconde question, mais néanmoins pertinente….qui suis-je censé épousé, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis célibataire ?

Fronçant les sourcils, les mains dans les poches à ses remarques, Castle commençait sérieusement à penser que Kate avait raison. Toute cette situation n'était pas ficelée et le FBI n'avait guère assez d'information sur cette enquête pour monter une telle opération.

Résolue à chasser tous ses doutes pour pouvoir avancer, Shaw se rapprocha du bureau de Gates pour récupérer un nouveau dossier sous les yeux attentifs de Rick et Kate et énuméra une liste de nom :

\- Albert Ertz et Paula Hyng , James Bart et Sarah Lou, Calvin Strulo et Megan Hunt

\- Qui sont-ils ? s'impatienta Beckett en observant Jordan les contempler sans un autre mot

\- Albert Ertz, Sarah Lou et Calvin Strulo sont des « baleines blanches », ils ont réussi dans le monde de la finance et de la mode, l'éclaira Rick.

\- Exactement, mais contrairement à nos précédentes victimes aucune à l'acabit désirer. Ce que j'essai de dire c'est qu'ils ou elle ne sont pas connus du grand publique. Alors oui, ce sont des victimes potentielles mais je suis certaine que si votre nom figurait à coter de cette liste, aucun doute ne serait possible.

Le voyant toujours aussi perplexe face à ses explications, Jordan soupira en déposant son dossier et ajouta :

\- Vous avez raison. On ne connait pas grand-chose sur son mode opératoire. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il choisit ces victimes en fonction du temps qu'elles restent fiancer, plus c'est court mieux c'est, que leur cérémonie est sans doute un moment ou le tueur se rapproche d'eux pour mieux les connaitre. On sait aussi, qu'ils les fait chanter.

\- De quelle manière ? s'enquit Rick de plus en plus curieux

\- Par des photos prises à leur insu. Il les photographie pendant leur nuit de noces.

\- Par..pardon ? balbutia-t-il alors que Kate fulminait en pensant à Castle au lit avec une autre pour les besoins de l'enquête .

\- On a retrouvé plusieurs clichés des époux au lit . Le tueur envois ces clichés pour leur montrer qu'ils sont suivis et ensuite il les menace d'envoyer les photos « lune de miel » à la presse.

\- Aucune de ces photos n'est apparu dans les magazines, rétorqua Kate agacée qui ne connaissait pas encore ce pan de l'affaire.

Elle était déjà bien assez contre cette mission mais encore en plus en imaginant Rick devoir accomplir son devoir conjugal pour les besoins de l'enquête. Pourquoi diable Jordan ne l'avait pas prévenu avant ? Et pourquoi avait-elle envie d'hurler à cet instant !

C'était déjà une chose de le laisser en première ligne sur cette affaire, sans était une autre de le laisser roucouler dans un lit avec dieu c'est qui, pour des clichés volés !

\- Oui. On pense que les victimes cèdent aux chantages et c'est certainement à ce moment-là qui les kidnappent.

\- Pourquoi les faire chanter pour les kidnapper ensuite ? ça n'a pas de sens, surtout si les victimes donnent ce qu'il réclame.

\- Ce n'est pas l'appât du gain qui motive notre tueur. Ils se fou de l'argent . Non ce qui le motive , c'est la traque. Il jouit de ce moment-là, de la terreur qu'il peut engendrer. Les victimes sont tellement paniquées qu'elles n'appellent jamais la police.

\- Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? La presse ne le mentionne pas, déglutit Castle en prenant conscience de toute l'implication de cette enquête.

\- Les couples sont kidnappés et ….Torturés. Ils reçoivent plusieurs déchargent. Leurs corps sont ensuite découverts après un appel anonyme et non traçable.

\- Alors…..il les choisies , puis les traque, les fait chanter et les torture à la fin, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Hum, acquiesce Jordan. Je ne mettrais pas un civil sur une affaire de ce type, si je ne pensais pas, qu'on avait pour la première fois, la fenêtre d'ouverture que l'on espérait. Cela fait deux ans, que ce type tue sans relâche. On doit l'arrêter. Et…..le fait que vous travaillez en collaboration avec la police est un atout pour nous.

Inspirant en se tournant pour observer Kate, Castle sentit ses entrailles le remuer. Elle semblait terroriser. Ses yeux ne le lâchaient pas du regard et il sentait qu'elle se retenait de lui dire « non ». Non, ne faites pas ça…..

Seulement, Jordan avait raison, il travaillait en collaboration avec le douzième depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas penser comme un flic désormais. Et le flic en lui, lui disait que les victimes méritaient justice. Qu'il était pour le moment la seule chance pour clore ce dossier.

Se frottant la nuque en observant Kate se mordre la lèvre inferieure avec certainement le même raisonnement en tête, il sortie de ses pensées par l'intervention du Capitaine :

\- Justement, son lien avec le NYPD a été très médiatisé. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que le tueur ne se méfiera pas ?

\- L'orgueil, l'arrogance. Il choisit des personnes de plus en plus influentes, de plus en plus connus. Il ne pourra pas résister. Il faut juste que l'histoire d'amour soit assez convaincante

\- Histoire d'amour ? soupira Rick en observant à nouveau Kate

Finalement cette journée paperasse qu'il ne désirait pas semblait dorénavant la chose à laquelle il aspirait.

Comment pouvait-il passer d'une matinée à espérer peut-être partager un film avec Kate pour finir fiancer le lendemain avec une inconnue ?

Pourquoi tout devait être si compliquer ?

\- Oui, continua Jordan en espérant que Castle comprenne bien les enjeux de cette enquête. Il va vous traquer, vous observer, rien ne doit lui montrer que ce couple que vous formerez est fictif. ….Le fait qu'on connaisse sa cible, sans qu'il ne le sache, nous permettra de me mettre une surveillance plus accru autour de l'hôtel dans lequel vous séjournerez après le mariage.

\- Super, je vais donc devoir jouer une scène plus qu'érotique avec ma femme fictive en étant épier par un tueur en série et des agents du FBI ? rétorqua-t-il incrédule

\- Nous avons bon espoir de l'attraper avant ce…besoin du scénario. Si nous mettons votre chambre d'hôtel sous surveillance, on a bon espoir de le voir venir repérer les lieux.

Restant silencieux à sa remarque, Castle baissa les yeux au sol en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Devrait-il accepter cette mission et risquer de compromettre sa relation avec Kate ou pire sa vie ? Avant qu'il n'ait réussit à prendre sa décision, il entendit Jordan rajouter :

\- Mais, si nous n'avons aucune piste avant le mariage, vous allez devoir être convainquant, oui.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que cette affaire risque de finir dans plus d'un mois ? Entre l'annonce des fiançailles et le mariage ? Je veux dire, je vais devoir mettre ma vie entre parenthèse, chambouler celle de ma fille et de ma mère ?

\- J'en ai bien conscience. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai laissé l'enquête à mes subordonnés à San Francisco. Je n'enquête plus sur ces meurtres. ….Je n'enquête pas dessus car je suis certaine que nous pouvons l'attraper. Que nous pouvons l'attraper à son propre jeu. On peut le faire Castle …On a déjà bossé ensemble. Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, mais si j'ai raison, vous aurez sauver le prochain couple. Si j'ai raison, vous rendrez justice aux victimes, déclara-t-elle en le voyant se frotter la nuque sans la lâcher du regard . Alors…Qu'en pensez-vous, êtes-vous prêt à dire « oui » une troisième fois ? Etes-vous prêt à arrêter cette ordure ?

A sa question il déglutit en se remémorant les mots de Kate quelques semaines plutôt lors du mariage de Kévin et Jeny « la troisième fois sera peut-être la bonne ». Il avait tellement espéré que ce soit vrai. Que par ces mots, elle espérait être cette troisième fois. Tristement, il releva les yeux sur Kate qui semblait sur la retenue…..comme blesser. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et quand son regard rencontra le sien, elle baissa la tête comme prise en faute.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il avait l'impression de devoir choisir entre elle et cette enquête. Entre son devoir de rendre justice et sa chance d'avoir plus avec elle. Tous ses non-dits, ces sentiments non dévoilés seront certainement la cause de pas mal de douleur. Car si , il accepte il devra jouer les amoureux transit avec dieu c'est qui et il devra être convainquant. Rien qu'à cette idée la nausée le prit.

Kate sentait son estomac se noué de secondes en secondes. Il allait dire « oui », elle le savait et elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, car elle ferait la même chose à sa place. Il allait dire « oui » et devoir s'afficher aux bras d'une femme pendant plus d'un mois avant de l'épouser, et elle ne pourra rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- Si Mr Castle accepte, et je dis bien « si », qui devra-t-il épouser ? demanda Gates devant l'attitude figée de son équipe.

Elle allait vomir. Elle le savait. Depuis qu'elle avait prit connaissance de cette enquête et des aboutissants, elle était persuadée qu'elle viderait le contenu de son estomac. Comment était-elle censée le laisser aller au-devant du danger seul ? Comment était-elle censée se mettre au second plan, alors que son partenaire prenait tous les risques ? Comment….Comment était-elle censé le regarder en épouser une autre ? Comment….non….non, elle ne pouvait le voir partir avec une autre, une seconde fois, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait en thérapie pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Pas après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. A l'idée qu'il trouve une fille plus simple et moins compliquée….terrifiée à l'idée de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de lui retourner ses mots. Terrifiée devant ce nouvel obstacle à leur relation.

Perdue dans ses tergiversations, elle en sortie par la réponse de Jordan qui lui hérissa le poil:

\- Allyson Telma. C'est une recrue sortie de quantico , très qualifié. Elle a le profil parfait. Blonde, la trentaine et…

\- Non, la coupa d'une voix fébrile Kate qui releva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde la scrutait désormais.

\- Beckett, je vous assure que…

\- Non, Jordan. Si vous mettez un agent sur cette affaire, le tueur va savoir que c'est un piège.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, acquiesça Gates . ça fait un peu trop de coïncidence pour que ce soit vrai.

\- Eh bien, c'est la seule chance que nous avons. Il est hors de question que nous mettions deux civiles sur cette affaire et…..

\- On est d'accord là-dessus, grinça Kate qui n'avait guère envie de mettre la vie de Rick dans les mains de n'importe qui.

\- Très bien Beckett alors que proposez-vous ? Ou plutôt qui ? Car je ne vois pas comment…..

\- Moi, ce sera moi, la coupa-t-elle avec un peu plus de conviction dans la voix , en observant Rick faire des yeux ronds à sa requête.

\- Vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas un civile. Je suis formée pour ça. Et cette histoire d'amour que vous voulez créer sera plus crédible si c'était moi. Je veux dire, déglutit-elle en observant son capitaine la dévisager comme si elle venait d'avouer une relation secrète. Je veux dire, quoi de mieux que la muse et l'auteur ? La presse a émis plusieurs hypothèses depuis que Castle travail avec nous, sur le fait que nous ayons une aventure , on aura juste de quoi donner de l'eau au moulin. Et je vous assure que la presse va raffoler que la fiction soit devenue réelle.

\- De l'eau…. Au moulin, vous voulez rajouter de l'eau au moulin ? balbutia Rick en la dévisageant tout en imaginant comment donner de l'eau au moulin.

Observant sans aucune retenue les deux partenaires, Jordan sourit intérieurement. Elle savait très bien que Kate s'opposerait à laisser son partenaire seul sur cette affaire. Elle le savait depuis cette première affaire et encore plus depuis l'arrivée de Rick dans ce bureau. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Il y avait ce lien quasi fusionnel qui s'était créé et qui criait dans sa tête de profiler « couple ».

Beckett était son premier choix. Cette opération ne fonctionnerait pas si un agent jouait le rôle de la mariée mais elle ne souhaitait pas aller frontalement avec cette hypothèse de peur d'effrayer la détective qu'elle avait appris à profiler.

Elle était donc heureuse que sa méthode est fonctionée et déclara :

\- Qu'on soit clair vous voulez jouer au couple fiancé et transit d'amour qui va se marier dans un mois ?

\- Je « veux » est un, bien grand mot, grogna la détective en observant son partenaire toujours en train de faire la carpe à ses côtés.

\- Beckett, si vous faites ceci, il va falloir que vous emménagiez au loft, que vous agissiez comme un couple amoureux et que vous vous mariez si l'enquête n'a pas évoluée, car on ne sait pas depuis combien de temps le tuer épi les couples.

\- J'ai très bien compris les termes de cette mission, siffla agacer Beckett face à tous les regards qui la dévisageait.

Debout, au milieu de la pièce, son café toujours en main, Castle était resté figer sur les paroles de Kate « de l'eau au moulin »…mon dieu, elle voulait donner de « l'eau au moulin » ! Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en moulin mais il était plus que près à faire une étude approfondit sur comment amener de l'eau au moulin de Kate Beckett !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

* * *

Ok, ok….elle devait se calmer, tenter de respirer et ne surtout pas succomber à une attaque de panique ! Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Venait-elle de dire qu'elle allait épouser Castle ? Oh mon dieu , non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça.

C'est elle qui avait mentit pendant des mois en prétextant ne pas avoir entendu sa déclaration parce qu'elle n'était pas prête, c'était toujours elle qui était suivi régulièrement par un psychologue car elle était incapable à lâcher prise sur ses sentiments et maintenant, elle avait évincé délibérément un agent de quantico pour épouser Castle ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment allait-elle gérer ça ? Putain de Merde !

Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi idiote ? Si…, soupira-t-elle frustrée en sentant la nausée la prendre. Si elle avait été idiote et avait simplement réagit par jalousie.

Epouser Rick était tout sauf anodin. Ce n'était pas seulement une mission sous couverture pour eux. L'enjeu allait bien au-delà de tout ça. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu risquer, le peu d'avancée qu'ils avaient réussi à faire, par jalousie ?

Elle se sentait mesquine à cet instant et totalement fausse. Pendant des semaines, elle lui avait demandé de l'attendre et maintenant elle souhaitait donner de l'eau au moulin ? Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête pour dire une chose pareille ?

Le regard complètement paniqué, les mains profondément ancrées sur le plan de travail de la morgue, Kate tentait de refreiner ses battements cardiaques.

Jamais , oh grand jamais, elle n'aurait parier sur pareil journée en se levant ce matin. Elle qui avait simplement planifier une nouvelle journée au poste avec peut-être, une soirée ciné avec son partenaire si le temps le permettait, se retrouvait désormais fiancer !

\- Respire, respire…..c'est juste Castle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser son regard tout aussi terrifier face à l'implication de cette enquête. Ils allaient jouer au couple parfait alors qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à discuter calmement de leurs sentiments ?

Mon dieu, pourquoi tout devait être compliquer quand il s'agissait d'elle et Rick. Avoir un premier baiser sous couverture était déjà difficile à gérer, tant elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui était vrai ou faux, mais devoir jouer au couple fiancé sous couverture finirait inexorablement à compliquer leur relation.

Et S'il pensait que par son intervention devant Jordan, elle donnait plus d'importance à ce jeu de rôle qu'il en était ? Et s'il espérait quelque chose qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête à donner ?

\- Tu aurais dû y penser avant, idiote, se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement avant de se figer devant une nouvelle penser.

E si il était déçu ? et si l'aperçue de la vie de couple qu'ils allaient formé, signerait le départ de Castle ? Et si, être avec elle n'était pas réellement ce qu'il désirait ?

Les mains tremblantes, elle tentait de comprendre sa réaction, parce que bon dieu, elle avait réellement dit oui…elle s'était engagée les yeux fermés dans cette enquête sans réfléchir aux conséquences et aux répercussions que cela engendrerait sur Castle et elle, simplement parce qu'elle refusait de le voir avec une autre pendant les prochaines semaines !

Et maintenant , elle était censée faire quoi ? Déménager et vivre comme un couple heureux en espérant que ce subterfuge marche rapidement ? A cette pensée, elle blêmit à pensant qu'elle devrait partager le même lit que lui…..

Mon dieu, elle n'arrivait toujours pas réguler son sommeil et ses cauchemars et elle allait devoir exposer toute cette horreur à son partenaire ? Comment allait-elle faire pour lui cacher ses terreurs nocturnes ou son syndrome post-traumatique ?

Ça y est c'était sûr, elle allait vomir….

Avant de partir du commissariat, ils avaient fait un débriefing sur les jours à venir. Shaw leur avait suggéré de dormir dans la chambre au cas où le tueur épais leurs faits et gestes, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il sans tienne juste à épier la nuit de noce. Elle les avait aussi prévenus que leur relation devait avoir l'air totalement véridique aux yeux de tous et que dès demain, ils devraient s'exposer à la vue de tous.

A la vue de tous…ils allaient devoir, se tenir la main, échanger des sourires, des baisers surement…rien qu'à y penser , elle avait envie de pleurer. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elle avait toujours espérer que le jour où ils franchiraient le cap tous les deux, ils garderaient une certaine intimité, une bulle secrète…et désormais, toutes leurs premières fois allaient être faussées….et ils ne seraient jamais ce qui est vrai et faux.

Tête basse, elle se mordillait les lèvres jusqu'au sang en sentant les larmes montées, quand elle sursauta à la voix joyeuse de sa meilleure amie qui entra dans la morgue comme une furie :

\- Katherine …..Beckett !

\- Lanie, gémit-elle en se retournant pour voir la métisse arquer un sourcil toute souriante, les mains sur ses hanches. Mon dieu, Lanie, j'ai….

\- Ou devrais-je dire Katherine …Castle ? la coupa joyeusement son amie

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu …..tu….es déjà au courant ! s'agaça cette dernière en pensant mettre une balle entre les deux yeux d'Esposito, en remontant, pour sa non-discrétion

\- Les rumeurs vont bon train, depuis que les paris s'envolent à tout va !

\- Les paris ? Quels paris ? répéta-t-elle en sentant la nausée la prendre

Toute cette enquête prenait des proportions auxquelles, elle n'était décidément pas préparer. Comment pouvait-elle faire face à un tueur en série en se concentrant sur Rick et sur ses ingrats de collègues qui pariaient sur eux dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné ?

\- Et bien , tu sais….lequel des deux va craquer le premier et révéler ses sentiments ? Ou quand va avoir lieu, le fameux le tango horizontal ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Il y en a même un , sur le prénom du bébé.

\- Du bébé ? Quel bébé ! claqua-t-elle excéder

\- Je te l'accorde, celui-ci est un peu prématuré mais rien n'empêche de placer correctement son argent.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu paris sur nous ?

\- Moi ? ….non, rigola-t-elle sans la lâcher du regard. Moi, je partirais sur le tango horizontal quand tu me l'auras raconté. Je n'ai pas d'argent à perdre

La fusillant du regard à cette réplique, Kate inspira plusieurs fois pour éviter d'exploser et lui grinça en serrant les dents sur un ton peu enclin à la discussion:

\- Il n'y a plus de paris en cours et j'espère que tu le transmettras à Esposito, car si cette histoire continue, je jure devant dieu, qu'il terminera à la circulation avec tous les parieurs !

\- Du calme Sweety, sourit gentiment la métisse en s'approchant d'elle avant de s'assoir près d'elle.

Face à face, Lanie observait son amie se tortiller nerveusement sur un tabouret en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure. La tête basse, les épaules affaissées, elle semblait complètement abattue face à la situation. Posant une main bienveillante sur celle de Kate, la métisse l'entendit balbutier sur un ton paniquer :

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand…quand…..arght !

\- Quand tu es fiancée à Rick Castle ?

\- Oui ! ….Mon dieu, Lanie, je suis fiancée ! ….Fiancée à Castle….et….Pour de faux, je suis fiancée pour de faux, ajouta-t-elle en déglutissant face au sourire de son amie qui en disait long sur le fil de ses pensées.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve ça génial. C'est exactement le genre de tremplin que vous aviez besoin toi et Castle .

\- D'un tremplin nommé « tueur en série » , oh je t'en prie, et on n'avait absolument pas besoin de tremplin.

\- D'un tremplin qui vous donnera du temps en tête à tête. Vous allez devoir vivre ensemble, apprendre à vous connaitre différemment et je pense sérieusement que toute cette histoire te montrera que tu as peur pour rien

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'offusqua-t-elle

\- Ah non ? alors pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas sauté le pas avec WriterBoy ? Parce que ce n'est pas le manque de sentiment ou d'envie.

A sa réplique, Kate la fusilla du regard et lui répliqua :

\- Je n'ai pas peur !

\- Très bien, très bien , si tu en es certaine, ricana cette dernière qui n'était pas dupe. Alors revenons à un sujet plus intéressant.

\- Qui est ?

\- Girl tu vas te marier ! Il te faut une robe de mariée, et un orchestre, et….

\- Non, non,non, c'est pour de faux ….et d'ici là on n'aura certainement arrêté le tueur et…..

\- Et un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! s'exclama la métisse sans prêter mots aux dires de son amie. Oui, certainement une fête ! Girl je suis tellement contente pour vous !

\- Lanie, c'est pour de…

\- Faux, oui, je sais , mais rien ne t'oblige à ne pas lier le plaisir au travail, et par plaisir, j'entend…..

\- Je sais ce que tu entends, grommela Beckett en sentant une nouvelle migraine la prendre.

\- Et en plus si tu as pas peur…..tout va rouler sur des roulettes !

Bon dieu, mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle allait épouser Rick Castle !

**Loft, 21 heures….**

Castle arpentait l'appartement depuis des heures. Il avait quitté le commissariat après s'être mis d'accord des prochaines festivités avec Shaw et Beckett. Et depuis, il se remémorait comme une chek-liste dans sa tête toutes les choses auxquelles ils avaient adhéré : vivre ensemble…..dès ce soir, à cette pensée il déglutit en se demandant comment tout ceci allait fonctionné, comment ils n'allaient pas être mal à l'aise ensemble.

Ils avaient passé plus de temps en dehors de l'enceinte dernièrement, ils avaient appris à laisser l'autre entrer dans son intimité. Au cours, d'une soirée cinéma ou d'une discussion amicale autour d'un verre de vin. Ils étaient plus à l'aise….mais de là à jouer au couple parfait à la vue de tous , c'était une autre histoire.

Inspirant en se frottant l'arête nasale, il pensa à ce qui les attendait dès demain matin. Ils devaient se rendre dans un petit café et prendre un brunch en amoureux. Ils avaient convenu que Shaw dirigerait la presse vers cet endroit ,dans l'espoir que leur romance soit révélée à la vue de tous. Rick , devrait alors faire un communiqué pour avouer sa relation secrète avec sa muse et leur préparatif de mariage imminent.

A cette nouvelle pensée, il déglutit. Préparatif de mariage. Dès demain, ils allaient devoir prendre des rendez-vous pour organiser la noce. Ils allaient devoir agir en vrai couple comme ils ne savaient pas comment le tueur les approcherait.

Plutôt dans l'après-midi, le FIBI avait installé des caméras de surveillance autour du loft et à l'intérieur. Et à son plus grand soulagement, il s'était stoppé à son hall d'entrée. Jugeant, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'enregistrer sur les autres pièces. Ils souhaitaient juste connaitre les aller et venue à l'intérieur.

Non, qu'il avait des choses à cacher. Mais devoir déjà cohabiter avec Beckett pendant plus d'un mois, en jouant les amoureux transit sans connaitre ses véritables sentiments étaient déjà compliquer, ajouter à tout ça, des caméras auraient été étouffant et très accablant pour sa part.

Beckett, pensa-t-il. Depuis son départ du poste dans l'après-midi, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de sa part. Elle était censée venir s'installer dès ce soir au loft et il commençait à craindre qu'elle ne fasse marche à rien et qu'elle le laisse tomber avec cet agent du FBI sortit de quantico ,ce qui commençait à devenir pour lui une bien meilleure idée.

Il était paniqué. Paniquer à l'idée de marcher sur des œufs, paniquer à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui était vrai ou faux. Paniquer à l'idée de jouer au couple avec la femme qui l'aimait et de devoir la laisser partir à la fin de l'enquête. Paniquer que cette relation ne se complique encore . Car, il n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment qu'à jouer au couple heureux ensemble, il finirait par se brûler les ailes et surement le cœur aussi. Car pour lui, chaque sourire, chaque mot, chaque baiser ne seraient pas feins.

Bon dieu, il allait épouser Kate Beckett…..il allait vivre avec elle et devoir partager son intimité et son lit pendant des semaines. A cette pensée, il repartit au pas de course, jusqu'à sa chambre pour vérifier que tout était nettoyé et prêt pour la recevoir.

Le ventre noué, il sentit la nausée le prendre, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il y aurait dû avoir des sourires, des baisers, des caresses et surtout des sentiments dévoilés avant qu'elle ne franchisse le pas de sa chambre….et maintenant tout était faussé….toute leur première fois le serait. Il n'avait déjà pas eu droit à un vrai premier baiser, le deuxième ne serait pas mieux, pensa-t-il amèrement, quand la sonnette du loft retentit et le stoppa dans ses tergiversations.

Ok, donc elle ne l'avait pas abandonné….ou peut-être venait-elle pour le prévenir que finalement demain il irait à un brunch avec une parfaite inconnue qu'il épouserait dans un mois.

Soupirant en se grattant la nuque, il maudissa pour la centième fois cette journée paperasse qu'il aurait tant désiré avant d'aller ouvrir , nerveusement la porte , pour découvrir une Kate Beckett tout aussi mal à l'aise avec la situation.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inferieure et serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait les deux valises qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de ses hanches…elle était paniquée mais aussi enivrante, exaltante et à ce constat, Rick sourit en se disant que se serait peut-être aussi l'occasion de se découvrir d'une autre manière. Que cette mission sous couverture serait une arme pour détruire ce mur qu'elle avait construit et qu'il devait arrêter d'être effrayer .

\- Je ….je peux entrer ou vais-je devoir rester sur le seuil de cette porte ? … Castle ? le taquina Kate qui l'observait la contempler avec beaucoup d'admiration dans son pantalon noir et son pull-over bleu.

\- Heu…. Oui….bien sûr où sont mes manières, déglutit Rick en ouvrant grand la porte avant de se pencher pour récupérer ces bagages. Laissez-moi prendre vos sacs, Beckett.

Doucement, elle entra dans cet appartement qu'elle connaissait par coeur et qu'elle observait différemment cette fois-ci, car pendant un mois, elle allait vivre ici avec Rick…..un mois qui pourrait tout changer entre eux ou tout détruire.

Laissant ses yeux errer sur chaque meuble, chaque cadre, elle lui murmura un brin gêné, quand elle le vit apparaitre à ses côtés :

\- Alexis et Martha ne sont pas là ?

\- Non. Elles sont parties au Hamptons pour une semaine.

\- Oh, déglutit-elle en se disant que la nouvelle de leur fausse fiançaille n'avait pas dû leur plaire.

Castle sentit aussitôt son changement d'attitude et comprit ou pouvait aller son raisonnement, alors doucement il rajouta :

\- Elles souhaitaient nous laisser un peu d'espace. Alexis n'aime pas trop quand la presse se mêle de nos vies et je pense qu'avec l'annonce de demain, on risque d'être un peu submerger pour quelques jours.

\- Ce n'est pas l'annonce des fiançailles qui les a …

\- Non, la coupa Castle en la voyant se mordre nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Non, ce n'est pas ça…je ne vais vous mentir et vous dire qu'Alexis a sauté de joie….je veux dire, déglutit-il alors qu'elle baissait le regard honteusement comme fautive. Je veux dire qui ne serait pas agacer par un mariage fictif. Et puis, elle m'a rappelé le nombre de paparazzi qui nous avaient harcelé après l'annonce de mes fiançailles avec Gina….je pense …enfin, elle n'est pas folle de joie de toute la pub que cela va engendrer.

Hochant la tête à son explication, Kate ne pouvait pas arrêter de se demander si c'était réellement la cause du problème d'Alexis. Depuis son tir, leur relation s'était dégradée, et elle en était la responsable. Ne donner aucun signe de vie pendant trois mois n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées de Beckett et dorénavant elle regrettait amèrement son choix. Car, en souhaitant lécher ses plaies dans l'intimité de son cabanon, elle n'avait fait que faire souffrir les gens qui l'entouraient.

Sentant ses tergiversations, Castle se frotta la nuque en se raclant la gorge avant de lui demander :

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un verre de vin ?

A sa question, elle releva les yeux sur lui , pour l'apercevoir en train de se tortiller nerveusement en face d'elle et quelque part au fond d'elle, cela la rassura. Il était aussi anxieux qu' n'était pas la seule à trouver la situation gênante, voire même gauche. Souriant à cette révélation, elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui rétorquer :

\- Un verre de vin ne serait pas de refus

\- Bien, fit soulager Rick .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hésitants tous les deux sur la marche à suivre ou sur l'attitude à adopter, ils sirotaient l'un en face de l'autre autour de l'ilot central, un chateauneuf du pape en n'osant pas aborder le sujet de leur préoccupation.

Ils avaient tellement tout fait pour ne donner aucune étiquette officielle à leur relation surtout depuis la fusillade que désormais, discuter fiançailles, rapprochement ou même option de couchage semblaient surréaliste.

Kate avait l'impression de retourner dans l'adolescence, tant toute cette discussion la gênait et Rick, lui, était complètement dépasser par la situation. Il avait peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à leur entente cordiale de ces derniers jours.

Alors, comme des jeunes premiers devant un premier béguin, ils buvaient leurs boissons en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer le regard de l'autre depuis plusieurs minutes quand Kate soupira d'exaspération:

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Quoi donc ? déglutit l'auteur devant le froncement de sourcil de sa partenaire

\- Ça, nous ! siffla-t-elle en les montrant tour à tour du doigt. Regardez-nous, on n'arrive à peine à discuter de la situation. Je veux dire demain, on devra avoir l'air convaincant, déglutit-elle anxieusement devant son regard taquin .

\- Oui…il faudra donner « de l'eau au moulin »

\- Sérieusement ,c'est tout ce que vous avez retenu de notre entretien avec Shaw ? fit mine de s'offenser Beckett

\- Oh ça et le fait que je vais devoir encore me laisser mettre la corde au cou, répliqua-t-il en tressautant les sourcils. D'ailleurs, je dois l'avouer , je n'ai jamais eu autant de possibilité de mariage en si peu de temps.

Levant les yeux aux ciels, Kate se retint de sourire face aux multitudes d'images, que cette réplique lui renvoya : Castle dans un costume noir l'attendant patiemment près de l'autel de l'église ou Rick la faisant danser pour leur première danse ou…

\- En parlant de ça, continua-t-il sans s'apercevoir qu'elle rêvassait. Comment voulez-vous procéder ?

\- Comment ..je…Quoi ? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Comment voulez-vous procéder ? Je veux dire….comme vous l'avez souligné , il va falloir être convaincant alors…..

\- Peur de rentrer dans l'action ? le taquina Beckett qui n'en menait pas large non plus

\- Non, l'action n'a jamais été un problème pour moi. Je peux rentrer dans l'action dès que vous le souhaiter...mais...enfin...j'ai simplement peur de finir une balle entre les deux yeux si je tiens la main de ma fiancée, demain à ce café, avoua-t-il penaud ce qui fit baisser les yeux de sa partenaire. ….Enfin, je veux dire, j'aime vivre dangereusement mais…..juste pour être clair, à quel point je risque ma vie ?

\- On dirait que vous avez plus peur de moi que de ce tueur en série, murmura Beckett ennuyer.

Est-ce, ce qu'il pensait réellement ? Qu'elle pourrait lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux s'il tentait un rapprochement ? N'avait-il pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit sur les balançoires ?

Soupirant en se frottant la nuque, honteuse d'être celle qui le repousse, elle l'entendit répliquer sur le ton de l'humour pour certainement lui laisser encore de l'espace pour traiter les choses :

\- Mère me fait plus peur que vous si ça vous rassure.

Il y a une époque, elle aurait sourit à cette attention, ou rouler des yeux pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait son effort , mais aujourd'hui, après des mois de thérapies, après l'avoir entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, elle était fatiguée.

Fatiguée de devoir toujours cacher ses sentiments, fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir vivre sa vie comme elle le désirait, fatiguée d'être un frein à cette relation, fatiguée simplement de le repousser.

Elle voulait être plus, elle souhaitait leur donner une chance mais était-elle réellement prête ? Elle suivait toujours Burke et ses cauchemars étaient toujours présent. Elle vivait aussi dans la peur que le tireur revienne terminer le travail. Alors avec tous ces bagages comment pouvaient-ils espérer un départ ?

Agacer par son indécision, elle ferma les yeux pour trouver le courage de faire face à cette discussion. Demain, ils devraient jouer au couple parfait. Demain, ils seraient sous couverture et ils avaient besoin de cette conversation. Besoin de définir les limites à ne pas dépasser, pour ne pas voir cette relation partir en fumée sur des erreurs ou des non-dits.

Perdues dans ses tourments, elle en sortie par la voix de Rick qui lui déclara embêté et désireux de changer de discussion pour alléger l'ambiance :

\- J'ai commandé chinois…..j'espère que ça vous ira. Il ne devrait pas tarder, ensuite on…

\- Vous ne risquerez pas votre vie, la coupa-t-elle en sentant son estomac se tordre, rien qu'à l'idée de trouver les bons mots.

\- Je…..quoi ?

\- Vous ne risquerez pas votre vie en me tenant la main, ou en étant plus intime.

\- Je….ok, déglutit Rick en la contemplant se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je sais que cette mission n'est pas des plus évidentes pour vous…..pour nous, rectifia-t-elle courageusement. Mais…..on va devoir être convaincant…alors je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que vous ne risquerez pas votre vie. Je ne vous abattrais pas.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, soupira-t-elle soulager

\- …Bien. …Je pense….que c'est bon à savoir. Mais..euh...vous avez dit en étant plus intime...plus intime comment?

\- Castle, siffla-t-elle en l'observant tout heureux de la mettre mal à l'aise

\- Oui ? …. Oh, Beckett, puis-je pousser ma chance et vous dire que vous ne risquez certainement pas votre vie en ayant des gestes inappropriés envers moi, sourit-il comme un pape. Au contraire, plus c'est inapproprié mieux c'est.

\- Et bien, je dirais….. vivement demain, Castle

\- Je, oui et puis on…. …attendez, quoi ! balbutia-t-il à sa réplique alors que la sonnerie du loft retentit.

\- Ce doit-être le chinois, hein ? rit-elle en le voyant faire la carpe en face d'elle , comme un plus tôt dans la journée. Mon dieu, Castle, vous êtes tellement facile !

Finalement Lanie avait peut-être raison. Toute cette histoire serait peut-être un tremplin pour eux ? Elle pourrait peut-être apprendre à se laisser aller à ses côtés.

* * *

**_Steph : merci à toi d'être toujours présente et de commenter_**

**_Sarha: je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver aussi_**

**_Guest 1: Oui, emmenons de l'eau au moulin, dès le prochain chapitre..._**

**_Blodi52: Moi aussi, heureuse de te retrouver. Merci_**

**_Loulou: Les soucis ne sont pas résolus, mais si j'attend que ce le soit, je ne posterais plus, je pense. Je suis contente que cette nouvelle Fic te plait. _**

**_Torontosun: j'aime aussi Jordan. Et j'aime comment Rick et Kate sont coincés dans cette histoire_**

**_Christfancaskett: Oh, si le tueur qui torture , c'est tellement bien...tellement mon style mdr_**

**_Castlefan: Pas lâché l'écriture, juste des soucis de santé pour changer et un manque d'imagination. J'espère que cette fic te plaira et je suis très heureuse de te retrouver aussi. _**

**_Esvale17: je vais vous emmener par des hauts et des bas en espérant que tout se passe bien pour le Caskett..._**

**_laetitialfw: Oh, oui , de belles scènes cocasses..._**

**_Saly butterfly: merci ,; à très vite_**

**_Ben40550: Ils vont se protéger l'un l'autre..._**

**_Mariaulemen84: Et il a pas fini de beuguer..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3.**

Le repas s'était déroulé avec beaucoup plus de légèreté. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien devant leur plat à emporter quand la question du couchage se posa et réinstalla une gêne entre les deux partenaires.

\- Vous savez, Shaw a dit de partager le même lit mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comment le tueur pourrait prendre des photos de la chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement la chambre, Castle, soupira aussi mal à l'aise Kate. C'est le loft entier. Je veux dire…..d'ici demain, on devra réellement agir comme un couple….et vivre ensemble , partager…un lit, déglutit-elle mal à l'aise, tout ceci fait partit du subterfuge

\- Beckett, comment si prendrait-il pour nous prendre en photo, ici ? Je veux dire, on est sur l'étage supérieure d'un penthouse, sans aucun vis-à-vis. C'est impossible, ajouta-t-il en la voyant hésiter du regard vers sa chambre à coucher. Et puis , de ce qu'on sait, il n'épie que la nuit de la noce.

Se frottant la nuque en écoutant tous ses arguments, Beckett se demandait si dormir avec elle était un si gros problème pour Rick. Il y a encore quelques temps, voire même quelques minutes, elle aurait parié sur le fait qu'il soit enthousiaste à l'idée mais désormais, elle commençait à se demander pourquoi il hésitait autant avec ce problème de couchage ?

Elle n'était pas non plus euphorique à cette idée. Tout d'abord à cause de ses terreurs nocturnes et de ce que cela impliquerait pour elle. Elle était d'un naturel réservé sur sa vie privée et elle détestait montrer ses faiblesses, alors devoir dormir avec Castle était pour elle un problème.

Elle ne souhaitait pas lui montrer cette part d'elle qui n'était pas encore guérie et elle était déçue que leur première nuit ensemble se passe à cause d'une mission sous couverture.

Alors, hésitante sur la marche à suivre, elle observa Castle se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre avant de lâcher, l'estomac un peu noué :

\- Je ne veux simplement pas qu'on soit mal à l'aise, avoua-t-il en soupirant. Toute cette histoire de fiançailles est déjà énorme, et je sais que vous aimez votre intimité, alors…avoir des chambres séparées pourraient être une sorte d'échappatoire.

Inspirant en sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour face à sa prévenance, Kate se sentit en même temps idiote. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il ne souhaitait pas dormir avec elle ? Il voulait juste, comme toujours lui laisser du temps et de l'espace.

L'observant quelques secondes en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle hocha timidement de la tête et murmura :

\- Je vais aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis, cette nuit.

\- Bien

\- Mais j'en référerai à Jordan. Et si elle pense que le fait que nous partagions le même lit est une obligation, et bien, je veux que vous sachiez que…

\- Vous dormez armer, je sais, l'interrompit Rick en se souvenant de ses mots lors de l'affaire Dunn des années auparavant.

\- Oui, déglutit Kate qui avait eu l'intention de lui avouer son désir de proximité mais qui sentit tout son courage s'essouffler face à sa réplique qui mettait une nouvelle barrière supplémentaire. Oui, je dors armer. …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Toute cette histoire de mission sous couverture l'avait gardé éveillé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal à l'aise avec cette idée.

Depuis plusieurs jours, voire même semaines, elle rêvait de plus de proximité avec Castle. Cela faisait déjà 7 mois qu'il s'était déclaré et après autant de temps en thérapie , elle se sentait presque prête à donner un coup de feu à leur relation .

Et puis, Lanie avait raison. Cette affaire pourrait être le tremplin qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Pourtant, ils continuaient à marcher sur des œufs dès qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Elle n'avait pas cessé de tourner et retourner ses pensées toute la nuit et finalement à 6 heures du matin, elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir du lit.

S'étirant de tout son long, elle grimaça face à la douleur d'étirement que lui générait encore la cicatrice d'incision sur son flanc . La frottant machinalement, elle sortie de la chambre avec un seul souhait : un café.

Oui, elle avait besoin de caféine pour se réveiller et commencer cette première journée en couple avec Rick Castle dans les meilleurs hospices. A cette idée, elle se mit en sourire. Aujourd'hui...elle serait en couple avec Castle .

Descendant les escaliers, elle partit en direction de la cuisine quand elle se stoppa devant la vue de Rick, en jogging noir et tee-shirt blanc, les cheveux en bataille dos à elle, les mains entre sa tête.

Fronçant les sourcils en se demandant s'il avait un problème, elle l'entendit murmurer :

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est n'importe quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans réflêchir en le voyant si dubitatif en face d'elle

\- Be….Beckett, sursauta Castle en renversant le tabouret sur lequel il était perché. Bon dieu, vous voulez ma mort ! grinça-t-il appeuré

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas vous effrayer, soupira Kate éreintée par sa nuit

La toisant du regard, Castle s'aperçut que son sommeil n'avait pas dû être mieux que le sien. Elle avait les yeux cernés, ces cheveux étaient emmêlés, elle portait un débardeur et un leggin, et à cet instant, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu au naturel….

Elle était à couper le souffle. Cette vue était si domestique que son coeur tambourina en se demandant s'il aurait la chance de revoir cette image pour le reste de ses jours.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui est n'importe quoi ? déglutit-elle devant le regard de son partenaire

\- Je ….quoi ? déglutit Rick

\- Focus, Castle

Lorgnant sa vergogne sur Beckett, il hocha bêtement la tête et chuchota :

\- Je suis plus que concentré

Roulant des yeux à sa remarque, elle se dirigea vers la machine à café ou le percolateur était plein et se servit une tasse pendant que Rick ramassait son tabouret au sol et soupira :

\- On n'a pas de bague

\- Pardon ?

\- On ne peut pas être fiancer sans une bague à votre doigt

\- Personne ne remarquera que je n'ai pas de bague

\- Vous plaisantez, non ?

\- Non

A sa réponse si sûre et rapide, Castle ouvrit puis ferma la bouche. Pensait-elle réellement que la presse ne s'en apercevrait pas ? Avait-elle compris le déballage médiatique qui allait déferler sur elle d'ici peu ? Il avait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter de ses faits et gestes. Il avait peur de trop pousser et de la voir fuir une nouvelle fois. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de ne plus retenir ses sentiments et désormais…il était complètement paniqué pour une toute autre raison.

Elle était là, en pyjama en train de siroter son café en pensant réellement que toute cette histoire ne ferait pas les premières pages.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant à nouveau rester sans voix

\- Quoi ? ….Beckett, il vous faut une bague

\- Castle , je vous assure que….

\- Quand Meredith a été enceinte d'Alexis, j'étais au début de ma carrière . La presse s'en ait donné à cœur joie. Elle a été suivi à chaque examen prénatal et harcelé jusqu'à savoir quel était le sexe du bébé

\- Je….

\- Quand Gina et moi nous nous sommes fiancés, nous avons été littéralement traqué. Je veux dire, il y a eu des photos de nous en train de choisir nos alliances, le nom de notre traiteur a été dévoilé ainsi que sa robe de marié.

\- Vous plaisantez , là ?

\- Non. Chaque photo a été l'objet d'attention. Ils scrutaient tout . Si elle était fatiguée, ils inventaient une dispute conjugale, si elle prenait un peu de poids, nous attendions automatiquement un enfant, expliqua-t-il en la voyant pâlir. Je….Je sais que ce mariage est fictif mais eux…ils ne le savent pas et si vous voulez que la couverture fonctionne, il nous faudra une bague et qu'on soit plus que convainquant. On devra avoir l'air vraiment amoureux.

Il plaisantait, non ? Cette histoire de mariage ne pouvait pas prendre des proportions aussi démesurer. Ok…il était célèbre mais ce n'était pas non plus Steven Spielberg !

\- On devrait aussi prévenir votre père, grimaça-t-il en la voyant blêmir. Je veux dire, il risque d'apprendre le mariage de sa fille unique ...par la presse. Quand les journalistes auront ce cliché, on ne pourra plus rien contrôlé.

\- Oh…mon dieu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'un en face de l'autre sur la terrasse du café que Jordan lors avait indiqué un peu plutôt, Castle et Beckett s'observaient, une tasse de café à la main, avec une telle pudeur et une telle retenue que Rick commençait à penser que toute cette histoire allait tomber l'eau. Jamais , oh grand jamais, la presse ne croirait à cette histoire d'amour. Ils étaient tellement sur la réserve que Castle avait l'impression de revoir son premier béguin à l'école élémentaire.

Baissant les yeux sur son nectar, il les releva face aux murmures de Kate qui avait exactement le même ressentit :

\- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver derrière les gradins avec James Koling.

\- Qui ça ?

\- James Koling, mon premier flirt, avoua-t-elle en l'observant sourire face à cette révélation de son passé.

\- Quel âge ?

\- Tu pêches pour des infos, Castle ? sourit Kate , toujours légèrement intimider par le fait de le tutoyer.

Ils avaient convenu d'un comme un accord que pour éviter une erreur de leurs parts, ils devaient à présent se tutoyer en toutes circonstances. Ce changement d'attitude verbale créait une intimité qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Kate. Elle se demandait même pourquoi ils avaient attendu aussi longtemps pour faire ce simple pas. Alors, même si l'idée ne la dérangeait pas, elle était encore un peu gênée par tout ce qu'impliquait cette nouvelle avancée dans leur relation.

\- On est fiancé, non ? Je devrais savoir ce genre de choses, la taquina Rick alors qu'elle roulait des yeux à sa remarque

\- Très bien…cher fiancé...15 ans. James était le quater-back du lycée.

A son aveu, Rick se mit à rire et en oublia même la raison de leur venue ici. Kate, elle, fronça les sourcils, un peu blessée par son attitude. Elle lui révélait une part de son intimité et il en riait ? Se redressant un peu mieux sur sa chaise, elle lui siffla avec un regard noir :

\- Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire, te réjouirait autant, la prochaine fois, je….

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça….c'est juste que je me suis dit que ton premier béguin avait le même prénom que ton père, ricana Castle

\- Je…

\- Mon dieu, en ce qui me concerne, pom-pom girl ou pas, jamais je n'aurais embrassé derrière les gradins une fille du nom de Martha

\- Tu te crois drôle, sourit Kate en se mordant la bouche face à sa remarque

\- Sérieusement, Kate….ne me dis pas que ton père n'a pas souri à ce joli clin do'eil

\- Mon père n'en a jamais rien su…...par contre ma mère m'a beaucoup taquiné dessus, avoua-t-elle un brin nostalgique.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? déglutit Rick en pensant que ce petit déjeuner improvisé en terrasse ressemblait étrangement à un premier rendez-vous.

Non, se réprimanda-t-il c'est pour de faux. Tout ceci est faux. Kate….non, Beckett échange simplement pour tenter d'apaiser la situation et d'avoir l'air un peu moins tendu si les paparazzi arrivaient. Tout ceci était faux….tout…..mais c'était tellement agréable d'échanger sur son passé avec elle. Cela semblait si naturelle qu'il sentait des papillons dans son bas ventre.

\- Hum, raconte-moi ton premier béguin, sourit-elle heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui

\- Et bien…..elle s'appelait Dobra Dobkins. Notre histoire a terminé tragiquement quand j'ai mis une vache sur le toit de l'école.

\- Une…quoi ? s'étouffa Beckett qui venait tout juste de prendre un bouchée de son beignet aux pommes

\- Une vache….avec le recul, je me dis que ce pari ne méritait sans doute pas tout ça, mais sur le moment c'était plutôt cool.

\- Castle, comment as-tu mis une vache sur le toit de l'école ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais….je connais un gars qui connait un gars. Je crois que c'était la seule fois où j'ai vu ma mère devenir folle de rage…ça, et le moment où je lui ai dit que Meredith serait sa belle-fille.

Souriant à sa remarque, Kate s'imaginait un jeune Castle au lycée , prêt à tout pour impressionner son premier béguin. Elle aurait souhaité à cet instant être une mouche pour voir cette vache sur ce toit. Baissant le regard, en tentant de retenir un gloussement, elle prit son café en main et entendit Rick lui demander :

\- Et toi, tu te souviens de la première colère de tes parents ? …..étais-ce pendant ta période rebelle Beck's ?

\- Comment sais-tu même que cette période à exister ? ricana-t-elle en le voyant hausser les sourcils.

\- Oh , tu sais, je connais un gars qui….

\- Maddie, l'interrompit Beckett. Que t'a-t-elle dit de plus ?

\- Rien ta vertu est sauve, détective…mais je dois avouer que je suis de plus en plus intrigué

\- Trop de mystère pour Rick Castle ? s'amusa Kate

\- Hum…..je te l'ai déjà dit, murmura-t-il sans la lâcher du regard

\- Dis quoi ?

\- Que tu étais un mystère que je n'arriverais jamais à résoudre

Prise au dépourvu par sa déclaration et son regard, elle baissa les yeux en se remémorant cette soirée à Los Angeles. A l'époque, elle était prête à faire ce pas pour un « nous », et maintenant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle attendait encore.

Elle était célibataire et amoureuse…et ce matin, devant ce petit déjeuner, elle avait l'impression d'être à un premier rendez-vous .Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle se demandait si elle ne se cachait pas derrière la fusillade. Avant Rick, elle n'avait pas réellement eu de vrai relation. Elle avait été amoureuse oui...mais delà à dire qu'elle risquait son coeur...non. Rick Castle était le seul a avoir ce pouvoir sur elle. Il était devenu au fil des années, son partenaire, son meilleure ami et dorénavant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Souriant timidement à cette constatation, elle releva son regard pour tomber sur ses yeux jolis yeux bleus.

Mon dieu, qu'attendait-elle ? Il était….il était tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, tout ce qu'elle désirait. Chaque fibre de son cœur, de son corps, lui disaient de faire ce pas…de laisser son mur descendre et de lui faire confiance. Il avait raison l'année dernière, il était plus qu'un partenaire.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure timidement, elle allait lui dire qu'elle espérait « plus », qu'elle souhaitait une réelle discussion sur les attentes de chacun, quand il lui murmura:

\- Alors, je crois que nous avons du public…on y est…c'est le début de cette mission...le top départ d'un mois de folie.

\- Je…pardon…quoi ?

\- Les journalistes…..je crois que c'est le moment pour me montrer toute l'étendue de tes talents d'actrices, Beckett, ricana-t-il en lui caressant la joue pour donner un peu d'eau au moulin, alors que devant lui , les flash commençaient à crépiter.

\- Mes talents d'actrices ? déglutit Kate prise au dépourvu par la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue et son regard empli de tendresse

Il semblait hésitant et timide mais en même temps, elle avait l'impression d'être enfin là où elle désirait être.

\- Les journalistes, Beckett….c'est le moment d'être convainquant, chuchota Rick le cœur tambourinant en se demandant s'ils arriveraient à démêler le vrai du faux à la fin de cette enquête.

\- Les…quoi…

Alors qu'elle allait lui répliquer, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer cette scène pour en ressentir chaque étincelle, que cette histoire de mission sous couverture n'avait pas besoin que tout soit un subterfuge, ses mots se perdirent sous la caresse de ses lèvres.

Rick Castle l'embrassait…..mon dieu…..Castle l'embrassait et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer en une fraction de seconde.

Son baiser était doux et en même temps si électrique, qu'elle se mit à gémir quand il mordilla sa lèvre tout en passant sa main, de sa joue à sa nuque.

Comment avec un simple baiser, arrivait-il à la déstabiliser à ce point ?Elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait à tout rompre, que ses jambes pourraient se dérober sous son poids si elle était débout. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait oté toutes ses pensées, que son corps n'était qu'une guimauve sous l'assaut de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait un goût de café crème et son odeur de menthe poivré envoyèrent des papillons dans son bas ventre.

Quand sa bouche se retira de quelques millimètres de la sienne , elle libéra un souffle qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle retenait, et l'entendit murmurer sur un ton craintif :

\- Ne me tire pas dessus….il leur fallait un cliché ou deux.

\- Qu…quoi ? inspira-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux pour ressentir l'expérience dans toute son authenticité.

\- Les photos pour les journalistes, déglutit Rick en la contemplant.

Elle semblait rêveuse et ses lèvres…mon dieu , ses lèvres étaient un appel au crime, elles étaient gonflées et rougis par leur baiser. Elles étaient si tentantes que Rick se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir. Il avait une telle envie de recommencer, de pousser un peu plus ce baiser, de découvrir toutes les façons de faire gémir Kate Beckett en un seul baiser, que son buste s'avança sans même sans apercevoir vers elle et quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, son souffle se bloqua une nouvelle fois…..Comment pouvait-elle en un regard lui bloquer son air ?

Mon dieu, il était foutu...il ne survivra pas à ce mois sous couverture.

\- Rick, je…..

\- Mr Castle, Mr Castle ! s'écrièrent deux journalistes en faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enveloppés en entrant dans ce café.

\- Que la mascarade commence, grinça-t-il.

* * *

**_Steph: Ils commencent tout doucement à se livrer mais sans réellement démêler le vrai du faux_**

**_Gwenyfar: espérons qu'elle tienne la distance_**

**_Pau974: Heureuse de te retrouver_**

**_Mariaulemen: Rendez vous au chapitre 4? _**

**_Mara Teresa: Je publierais pas tous les jours, je m'en tiendrais à une fois par semaine et si je vois que j'avance bien, j'accélèrerais les publications. _**

**_Ben4550: Les doutes seront toujours de sortis avec le Caskett_**

**_Torontosun: merci_**

**_Chrisfancaskett: L'annonce sera fait sur le prochain chapitre. Tout va s'accélérer_**

**_NonnaSo: Contente que l'histoire te plaise. _**

**_Espolkholle: Contente de savoir que tu as aimé Best Friends, j'ai adoré l'écrire, tout comme seconde chance. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

* * *

C'était l'effervescence autour deux. L'équipe du FBI installait tous les dispositifs dont ils avaient besoin dans la salle de conférence pendant que l'équipe du douzième mettait en place la prochaine stratégie avec Gates .

Castle et Beckett étaient isolés dans la salle de repos en attente de Jordan. Depuis leur baiser et l'interruption des journalistes, ils n'avaient pas eu une seconde à eux. Castle avait dû répondre à deux reporters pendant que Kate avait tenté tant bien que mal à faire bonne figure.

Elle ne savait pas quel sentiment prédominait dans son cœur : la joie pour ce baiser partagé ou la déception que celui-ci soit avortée avant d'avoir mis réellement les choses au clair avec Rick.

Assise sur le sofa de la salle de pause, elle se demandait comment aborder la conversation. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté des choses importantes dans leur relation alors ….cette discussion était toute sauf anodine pour eux. Triturant son téléphone portable en observant tous les tweets des fans sur la page web de Castle, Kate se mordillait la lèvre inférieure anxieusement. Étais-ce réellement le moment de discuter de ce genre de chose quand ils étaient à la recherche d'un tueur en série ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment se laisser aller à un début de relation quand tous les projecteurs étaient sur eux ? Le nombre de message sur le site de Castle en était déjà une esquisse de réponse, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de tweet dessus. Se sentant complètement perdue dans ses incertitudes, elle sortit de ses pensées face à l'apparition d'une tasse de café.

Relevant les yeux, elle tomba sur le regard bienveillant de Rick qui commençait à s'inquiéter par son manque d'élocution depuis la venue des journalistes. Il avait l'impression qu'elle reculait. L'avait-il effrayé par ce baiser ? Était-elle déçue ? Ou est-ce que l'effervescence des journalistes lui faisaient reconsidérer une possible de relation avec lui ?

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en prenant son nectar alors qu'il s'installait près d'elle, sans la lâcher du regard

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va, murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa tasse.

Non convaincu par sa réponse , Rick se frotta la nuque en tentant de trouver les mots pour l'aider à s'ouvrir quand elle ajouta en montrant son cellulaire :

\- C'est bizarre d'être sur les réseaux sociaux.

Cela faisait à peine deux heures que leur baiser avait été rendu publique et pourtant sur les sites de Castle tout le monde relayait l'information : « L'auteur et la muse file le parfait amour » « Richard Castle ne pourra plus faire partie des célibataires de l'année », « Kate Beckett et Richard Castle ont pris l'exemple de Nikki et Rook »

Hochant de la tête à sa remarque, il lui prit le téléphone des mains et observa de plus près les commentaires avant de lui avouer :

\- Je crois que tu es la première future madame Castle à être autant apprécier.

\- Ah bon ? déglutit Kate qui avait toujours du mal avec le fait d'être « Mme Castle » pour le reste du monde

\- Hum….Méredith n'était pas bien appréciée, mes fans la trouvait trop superficiel alors je ne te parle pas de Gina. Par contre…toi….toi, tu fais l'unanimité, sourit-il en continuant à lire .

\- Les gens aiment surtout quand la fiction devient réalité.

\- Oui, peut-être….ou… les fans voient en toi autre chose qu'une opportuniste, ajouta Castle en lui rendant son téléphone.

Doucement leurs doigts se frôlèrent et leurs regards se fixèrent. Il y avait une telle intimité, une telle électricité dans l'air qu'ils déglutirent tous les deux d'un comme un accord.

\- Ok, Tory affirme que vous faites le buzz sur les sites de fan, s'exclama Jordan en entrant ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Pardon….je dérange, sourit-elle.

\- Non, grinça Kate qui commençait à perdre patience.

Elle avait l'impression que depuis ce matin à chaque fois qu'ils étaient près à faire un nouveau pas dans leur relation quelqu'un ou quelque chose les empêchaient. Frustrer et légèrement anxieuse sur la suite des festivités, elle se releva, sa tasse à la main et demanda :

\- Quel est le programme maintenant ?

\- Vous allez faire des emplettes

\- Des emplettes ? répéta-t-elle incrédule

\- Oui. Il va falloir que vous choisissiez vos alliances, les fleurs, le smoking ….et n'oublions pas la robe de marié.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement nous les fournir !

\- Il faut que des clichés soient pris. Les photos de cette après-midi combinées à celle de ce matin seront du pain béni pour Castle ce soir.

Tournant la tête pour voir son partenaire se relever, elle le vit se gratter la nuque et soupirer :

\- Jordan a raison. Si je dois faire cette interview ce soir autant mettre le paquet.

\- Le paquet ? sourcilla-t-elle

\- Allons choisir les alliances. Pour ce qui est des fleurs, de la salle , je pense que le FBI seraient à même de se débrouiller, non ? proposa Castle pour couper la poire en deux et faciliter tout ce remue-ménage à Kate. Je veux dire, on aura jamais le temps d'organiser un mariage en un mois.

\- Et la robe de mariée, renchérie Beckett

\- A vrai dire, sourit Jordan amusé par la situation, la salle est pour nous. On sera plus à même de poster nos caméras et micro comme la suite nuptiale. Pour ce qui est des fleurs, je pense qu'on peut s'arranger mais la robe de mariée….

\- Quoi la robe de mariée, grinça Kate qui sentait bien l'amusement dans la voix de Shaw

\- La robe s'est personnelle. Si le tueur veut réellement croire à cette histoire de mariage , il nous faut des factures pour les alliances, la robe , le smoking, au nom de vous deux.

\- Vous réalisez qu'on est sous couverture et qu'on a pas des millions à dépenser, fit-elle ahuri par son audace.

\- Ce n'est qu'une histoire de prêt, on s'arrangera pour remettre tout en boutique à la fin du subterfuge.

\- Prêt ou pas , je suis lieutenant à la criminelle et je ne peux pas….

\- J'avancerais les frais, la coupa Rick pour clore le débat.

\- Castle , tu ne peux pas payer pour tout ça.

\- Kate, soupira-t-il en la sentant agacer. Elle a raison….si le tueur vérifie et s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas nous qui payons, il…..

\- Ok, je paierais la robe et…..

\- Je paierais pour tout. Quoi ? déglutit-il devant son regard noir. Tu vas te marier avec un millionnaire …ça fait partie des avantages.

\- Je….

\- Bien, nous sommes d'accord, la coupa Jordan ce qui termina de l'agacer. Vous sortez pour acheter vos alliances, je m'arrange pour vous envoyer un ou deux journalistes et vous rentrez au loft. Ce soir , Castle vous irez à l'interview et il faudra tout faire pour attirer le regard sur vous.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Faites-en sortes de vous montrer éperdument amoureux et presser de vous mariez

\- Très bien

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour les fleurs et la salle, assura-t-elle en commençant à faire demi-tour avant d'être stopper par la voix de Kate.

\- Jordan ?

\- Oui ?

\- Loin de moi l'idée de devoir vous expliquez votre travail mais si nous devons faire profil bas , vous ne pensez pas que des agents du FBI au douzième ainsi que votre personne ne pourrait pas attirer l'œil de ce tueur ?

A sa question, Jordan sourit et lui rétorqua :

\- Bonne déduction, détective Beckett. En fait, nous avons pris nos dispositions auprès de vos supérieurs pour qu'ils nous mettent un endroit plus adéquat. Une maison pour témoin protégé.

\- Très bien, alors pourquoi toute cette agitation dehors ? demanda Rick en observant la salle de conférence redécoré en champs de bataille.

\- La maison ne sera disponible que demain matin, en attendant nous devons travailler. Pour ce qui est de votre travail, il en va s'en dire que dès demain vous serez apte à retourner au travail

\- Au travail ? répéta Castle s'en comprendre

\- Oui, vous savez cet endroit où les gens vont pour gagner leur vie, le taquina Kate alors qu'il roulait des yeux à sa remarque

\- Il faut que le mois qui suit , soit tout à fait normal. Alors résolvez des meurtres et mariez-vous, sourit Jordan

\- Oh oui…un mois tout à fait normal pour nous , marmonna Rick

\- D'autres questions ?

\- Non, soupira-t-il

\- En fait, si…, hésita Kate mal à l'aise

\- Oui ?

\- Je….on aimerait refaire un point sur les….habitudes de sommeil au loft.

XXXXXXX

Assise dans sa crown Victoria, Kate tentait d'expliquer la situation à son père pendant que Rick l'attendait patiemment près de la vitrine d'un grand bijoutier.

Avec toute l'agitation autour de cette enquête et ces tergiversations autour de Castle, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'appeler son père qui avait appris la nouvelle par une de ses collègues de travail.

\- Kathie, comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ?

\- Papa…je n'ai pas eu le temps, grimaça-t-elle en ayant l'impression de revenir des années en arrière

\- Pas eu le temps ? Trop occupé à embrasser ton partenaire pour prévenir ton vieux père

\- Papa !

\- Denise m'a dit qu'il y a plein de photo de vous deux . Tout le monde sait que tu as apparemment trouvé le bonheur, sauf moi

\- Ce n'est pas…..

\- Venez diner

\- Diner ? s'étrangla-t-elle

\- Oui, je veux connaitre ton petit-ami

\- Tu connais très bien Castle et il n'est pas…..

\- Je ne le connais pas de cette manière là. Et puis, je dois un peu l'effrayer, la taquina Jim

\- Comment ça l'effrayer ?

\- Il doit savoir ce qu'il risque si il te brise le cœur

\- Papa, je n'ai plus quinze ans et tu oublis aussi que je suis flic

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis armée, crois-moi, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de me briser le cœur, ronchonna-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle dérivait du but de la conversation

\- Un diner est une bonne occasion pour apprendre à le connaitre et….

\- Papa, il n'est pas mon petit-ami, le coupa-t-elle en désirant mettre un terme à cette idée reçue

\- Pas ton petit-ami ? Mais vous vous embrassiez et….

\- Oui,mais….c'est compliqué.

Il n'était pas son petit-ami….mais elle le désirait , non ? Qu'arriverait-il si après une conversation entre adulte et tant attendue , ils décidaient de se donner une chance ? Comment l'expliquerait-elle à son père ?

Toute cette histoire de mission sous couverture prenait des proportions auxquelles , elle n'était pas préparée.

Elle commençait à maudire toutes les occasions qu'elle avait eu autrefois et qu'elle n'avait pas saisie quand elle blêmit face à la question de son père :

\- Ne me dit pas que vous faites comme tous ces jeunes en ayant une amitié avec avantage. Parce que….

\- Oh mon dieu, non !

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que Denise m'a dit que c' était à la mode et…..

\- Arrête donc avec cette Denise et d'ailleurs qui est-ce ?

\- Kathie, on ne parle pas de moi, mais….

\- On est en mission sous couverture avec Castle. Ce baiser…..c'était pour de faux, avoua-t-elle difficilement en se remémorant la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé quand ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes

\- Que…quoi ?

\- Papa…..je….pour les besoins d'une enquête….je vais devoir épouser Rick à la fin du mois, lâcha-t-elle le ventre noué en redoutant déjà la fin de cette conversation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tout semblait hors du temps. Kate était complètement perdue face à la multitude d'alliance que lui présentait une jeune vendeuse blonde et dont le prix avoisinait près d'une année de salaire pour elle.

Les mots de son père n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en rond dans sa tête ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre son malaise.

« -J'avais espéré que la fois où je remonterais une église à ton bras ne serait pas pour une enquête »

Elle l'avait déçue et elle détestait ça. Tout ce subterfuge commençait réellement à la miner. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand elle s'était proposée à Jordan et dorénavant au milieu de toutes ses bagues, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix pour elle, pour son père et surtout pour Castle.

\- Cette alliance vous irait comme un gant, sourit la vendeuse en affichant son décolleté sous les yeux de Rick

\- Oh, je…je préfère que Kate choisisse la parure qui lui convient, balbutia-t-il pris au dépourvu par ses avances sans équivoques

\- Mais permettez-moi de vous dire que l'or jaune serait parfait à votre teinte de peau Mr Castle

\- Oui…mais….je…Kate, chérie, déglutit-il alors qu'elle sortit de ses pensées face à son ton paniqué

\- Hum ?

\- Je disais à votre petit-ami que….

\- Fiancé, je suis son fiancé, rectifia-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Beckett

\- Oui…je disais à votre fiancé que l'or jaune lui irait comme un gant.

\- Oui, et je stipulais à …..euh….

\- Kelly, sourit la vendeuse en haussant la poitrine ce qui n'échappa pas à la détective cette fois-ci

\- Oui, je disais à Kelly, que je préférais que tu choisisses la première

\- Oh…et bien…je…..je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois prendre, avoua Kate devant le prix faramineux des alliances

\- Celle qui te plait, sourit Castle en s'éloignant de la vendeuse pour s'approcher de sa fiancée. A votre avis, Kelly, quelle bague irait à ma charmante fiancée ? Même si je suis certain qu'un rien l'habille, enchaina Rick pour couper aux avances de cette blonde.

\- Oh… et bien pour vous….je dirais de l'or blanc.

XXXXXXXXX

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ça ne va pas ? demanda l'écrivain en sortant de la bijouterie.

Il n'avait eu de cesse d'observer Beckett depuis son entrée. Elle semblait ailleurs, hésitante et tellement gênée, qu'il commençait à se demander s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu l'agacée.

\- Non, tout va bien, mentit-elle avec un sourire forcé en entrant dans la crown victoria alors que Rick soupirait de frustration face à sa réponse.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne contrôlait plus la situation. Elle se sentait tirailler de part et d'autre. Et cette après-midi dans cette bijouterie n'avait pas été de tout repos, entre cette vendeuse bonde qui faisait du rentre dedans à Castle et face aux journalistes qu'ils avaient aperçu plutôt près de la vitrine.

Elle savait très bien que Jordan les avait aiguillés mais elle aurait souhaité quelques heures de repos et une bonne remise en question avant de devoir affronter tout ça.

Serait-ce toujours comme ça ? Seraient-ils toujours au-devant de la scène ? Étais-ce ce qui l'attendait si elle leur donnait une chance ?

Fatiguée, elle continua cependant à sourire en s'apercevant dans le rétroviseur qu'ils étaient toujours sous l'œil de l'objectif et elle démarra le moteur alors que Rick montait en voiture et déclara :

\- Si c'est à cause de la vendeuse, je te jure que j'ai essayé de la remettre à sa place

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu….écoute, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas….alors si c'est parce que Kelly m'a donné son numéro, je….

\- Elle t'a donnée son numéro ? Dit-elle outrée en s'engageant sur la route pour s'éloigner des journalistes qui se trouvaient une terrasse derrière eux.

\- Euh, je…je croyais que tu l'avais vu et que…..

\- Oh, non crois-moi , je ne l'ai pas vue…..quelque petite….arght, je n'ai même pas de mot pour la décrire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la rappeler

\- Oh, mais je me fiche de ça. Je veux dire….tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites après tout, soupira-t-elle en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun droit pour le revendiquer .

\- Oh….d'accord….alors pourquoi es-tu si agacée, répliqua-t-il peiner.

\- Parce qu'on vient pour choisir des alliances et que cette blondasse de bas étage t'offre son numéro…..non, mais elle a aucun respect, celle-là !

\- Très bien…..j'ai compris cette partie….mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu semblais si….distance dans la bijouterie, si tu ne savais pas que Kelly me ….

\- Rhô maintenant c'est kelly, ronchonna-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Dis-moi c'est toujours comme ça dans ton monde ?

\- Dans mon monde ?

\- Oui, tu sais celui des personnes un peu célèbres, siffla-t-elle toujours agacer par l'audace de la vendeuse. Parce que dans mon monde de flic…enfin de personnes lambda, notre fiancé ne se fait pas draguer à tous les coins de rue ou on n'est pas obligé de sourire continuellement de peur qu'un journaliste nous voit.

\- Kate, soupira Castle

\- Et puis, pourrais-je ajouter que l'alliance qui va trôner sur mon doigt pour notre mariage représente plus d'un semestre de travail pour moi, cracha-t-elle en sachant qu'il ,n'y était pour rien et que c'était simplement la peur et la fatigue qui parlaient.

\- Tu es injuste

\- Hum…je me dis juste qu'on vient de deux mondes complètement différents et par moment c'est déroutant.

Tournant la tête pour cacher sa peine et garder un minimum de fierté, Castle tentait de garder son calme. Il savait pertinemment que toute cette affaire la mettait mal à l'aise mais il commençait à se demander pourquoi il devait servir de punchingball ball à chaque fois qu'elle était effrayée. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était resté courtois et souriant et elle…. Elle , le jugeait sur son argent et non sur sa personne.

Devrait-il s'excuser d'avoir réussit dans la vie ? Après tout, il n'avait jugé son style de vie et elle, depuis leur rencontre ne s'arrêtait pas de le faire.

Inspirant, il vit qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au commissariat. Ils étaient censés travailler sur les affaires en cours, en faisant de la paperasse puis il devrait se préparer pour une interview ce soir, ou il exposerait à la vue de tous leur relation. Mais à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie…..rentrer chez lui pour panser ses blessures et surtout ses désillusions, alors il attendit qu'elle se gare et avant qu'elle ne quitte la voiture, il lui répliqua :

\- Je vais rentrer au loft

\- Au loft ? On doit aller travailler et….

\- Oui, et ben tu sais dans mon monde, le travail s'est surfait

\- Castle, soupira-t-elle en s'en voulant pour ses paroles dite sous le coup de l'émotion

\- Alors, je vais aller me prélasser dans mon penthouse et puis j'irais à cette interview ce soir, en espérant ne pas ramener un nouveau numéro ou une nouvelle blonde dans mon lit. Sur ce travail bien Beckett.

Et sans un autre mot, il sortit du véhicule en la laissant complètement abasourdie et pleine de remord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

* * *

\- Je suis une idiote ! s'exclama Kate en entrant d'un pas décidé dans la morgue après avoir passé plus de deux heures à ressasser ses mots envers Rick.

\- Arght ! cria Lanie apeurer, un scalpel à la main en train d'autopsier un corps. Non, mais ça ne va pas !

\- Oh…désolé, grimaça Beckett en observant le thorax de l'homme sur la table d'autopsie ouvert en deux. C'est…..répugnant !

Levant les yeux au ciel face à son dégout, la légiste reposa ses ustensiles de travail puis recouvra le corps du défunt en marmonnant :

\- La prochaine fois que tu rentres dans cette morgue de cette manière, tu termineras comme Mr Johnson ici présent.

\- Heu….tu ne le refermes pas ?

\- Non. J'allais le faire avant ton entrée fracassante mais à la vue de ton teint blême, je préfère m'abstenir de terminer mes soins de peur de te retrouver au sol.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, je suis détective aux homicides, j'ai vu pire

\- Et, rajouta la métisse en retirant ses gants avec un sourire malicieux. C'est la première fois en …..sept ans d'amitié que je t'entends dire que tu es stupide….tu as attiré mon attention.

Repensant au motif de son arrivée, Kate soupira en se grattant la nuque. Elle se sentait stupide et nulle…jamais encore elle n'avait agi avec autant de bassesse avec Rick. Elle lui avait jeté à sa figure toutes ses craintes sans prendre en compte ses sentiments.

Depuis son retour au commissariat, elle n'avait pas cessé de tourner en boucle des excuses digne de son nom. Elle se sentait futile. Après seulement quelques heures sous couverture, elle avait réussi à éloigner son partenaire avec beaucoup de mépris et sans aucune raison justifiée.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu idiote ? demanda Lanie qui avait bien eu l'intention de l'appeler dans la soirée pour découvrir comment c'était passé la première journée en couple.

\- Parce que…parce que…j'ai tout foutu en l'air, soupira-t-elle, d'un ton vaincu et les larmes aux yeux

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je…je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis emportée. C'est vrai , ce matin tout allait bien, le baiser était super….et après dans cette bijouterie avec cette vendeuse qui lui faisait du rentre dedans, sans parler des journalistes à l'extérieur ou de la déception que j'ai donnée à mon père, je….

\- Attend, vous vous êtes embrassés ! hurla Lanie complètement euphorique en sautillant sur elle-même

\- Tu as oublié le passage où j'ai tout foiré ? grinça Kate qui n'avait pas réellement envie de s'étendre sur ce baiser.

Elle était toujours en colère et frustrer par cet instant qu'elle avait tant espéré depuis la fusillade et qui était désormais relayer sur tous les sites de fans et dès demain dans les journaux.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on leur avait volé leur moment. Ils méritaient tellement plus qu'une mission sous couverture ou finalement aucun des deux ne savaient ce que l'autre ressentait.

Et dorénavant, elle l'avait certainement fait fuir avec ces mesquineries et sa méchanceté.

Le ventre noué, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en tentant de retenir ses larmes quand elle entendit Lanie lui rétorquer sur un ton toujours enjoué :

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié ce passage mais Kate, j'attends ce baiser depuis aussi longtemps que…..Castle

\- Pff

\- Allez, dis-moi, comment c'était ? Ou c'était ? Était-ce chaud ? Il y a plus qu'un simple baiser ?

\- Lanie, Rick m'a embrassé à la terrasse du café pour que les journalistes prennent leurs photos.

\- Rhô, ne sois pas si dramatique. Je suis sûre que Castle n'a pas juste posé ses lèvres sur les tiennes pour les besoins d'un cliché. Alors raconte-moi ! Comment ça s'est passé exactement ?

Soupirant devant l'instance de sa meilleure amie, Kate partie prendre un siège en veillant bien de s'éloigner du corps de Mr Johnson et avoua en culpabilisant encore plus sur son comportement :

\- C'était…..bien. Je veux dire, on discutait et j'avais presque l'impression d'être à un premier rendez-vous . On échangeait des souvenirs d'enfance, on se taquinait….et ensuite….ensuite , il m'a dit que j'étais un mystère qu'il n'arriverait jamais à résoudre.

\- Oh…c'est romantique, sourit la métisse

\- Hum…j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre.

\- Répondre ? tu voulais lui dire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas….je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé là. Je voulais y aller doucement et maintenant on est fiancé, gémit-elle en pensant ses mains sur son visage

\- Pour de faux, chuchota Lanie pour tenter d'apaiser les inquiétudes de Kate en observant la bague de sa mère sur son annulaire.

\- Hum….le truc c'est…..on ne parle jamais des choses importantes dans notre partenariat et c'est ma faute….je le sais….mais à force de garder un pied en dehors, on ne sait plus où on se situe.

\- Kate….qu'est-ce que tu aurais répondu, si tu avais eu le temps ?

Baissant le regard à sa question, Beckett commença à se triturer les doigts en jouant avec la bague de sa mère. Plutôt dans la journée, elle avait rabroué Rick par rapport à sa fortune et à l'alliance qui lui avait acheté pour leur faux mariage, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que son énervement n'était pas dû à l'argent, ou à sa notoriété auprès de la gente féminine mais par frustration. Elle était frustrée que tout ceci soit un subterfuge. Elle voulait du concret….elle voulait Castle.

\- Sweety ?

\- Lui….je lui aurais dit que j'étais prête, murmura Kate les larmes aux yeux en se demandant si elle avait tout foutu en l'air.

Ouvrant grand les yeux étonnement à la franchise de sa meilleure amie, la métisse se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et s'exclama :

\- Alléluia !

\- Lanie, gémit Beckett en posant sa tête sur la surface plane de la table.

\- Alors, il t'a fait un joli compliment…..et puis ensuite, il t'a embrassé, c'est bien ça ?

\- Les journalistes étaient là et….

\- Rhô, allez, girl, tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas embrassé à cause de ces foutus vautours. En fait…je…..

\- Quoi ?

\- Il l'a peut-être fait à cause de ça…..mais simplement pour se donner une excuse, une permission. Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle en voyant Kate lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'un prétexte pour ça

\- Ah bon ? Parce que tu lui as dis d'attendre et c'est ce qui l'a fait.

\- Tu…tu crois qu'il n'oserait pas ? balbutia Beckett en se demandant combien de bâton elle avait mis à cette relation.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Sentant sa meilleure amie perdre pied, Lanie posa ses mains sur les siennes et lui chuchota :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il tentait de desserrer son nœud de cravate qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer.

Depuis son altercation avec Beckett , il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser leurs mots et désormais il s'en voulait de ne pas voir apaiser ses peurs.

Parce qu'à force de tout refaire dans sa tête, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir vu son regard fuyant.

Elle devait paniquer et sa conversation avec son père tout comme la bijouterie trop luxueuse avaient dû mettre en avant toutes ses réticences envers lui. Il ne regrettait pas tous ses mots, car il n'avait pas apprécié le fait d'être un punching ball mais puis le temps passait , plus il se disait qu'une discussion s'imposait s'ils voulaient survivre au mois qui allait suivre.

Le regard fixé sur le miroir, il se mit à soupirer en se disant qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu passer une journée ensemble sans que cela se finisse en drame.

Serait-ce toujours ainsi ? devrait-il toujours se battre contre ses craintes et ses peurs ? Souhaitait-elle réellement une relation avec lui ?

Plus les jours passaient et plus il se demandait si ces mots lors de leur conversation, aux balançoires, lui étaient destinés.

« Il y a des choses qu'il est préférable d'oublier ». C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit à son réveil. Et si elle ne parlait pas de la fusillade mais de sa déclaration ?

Sentant le doute l'envahir, il inspira fortement en se murmurant : « Ne sois pas stupide, elle ne se souvient de rien », puis il prit son courage à deux mains et partit donner une prestation digne de Martha Rodgers pour ce show télévisé.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Éreintée et fatiguée par sa discussion avec Lanie, Kate sortait de l'ascenseur après avoir récupérer un jeu que Rick avait laissé au concierge.

Elle avait espéré pouvoir lui parler avant sa prestation télévisé mais à force de ruminer dans son coin , elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'heure et se fut la sonnerie d'un SMS qui l'avait sortie de ses tergiversations auprès de Lanie.

« J'ai laissé un jeu de clefs à Edouardo afin que tu puisses aller et venir comme bon te semble. A plus tard. Castle »

Elle avait lu et relu ce message en ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle y cherchait. Il n'allait pas sortir de son téléphone et elle ne pouvait pas savoir autour d'un simple mot si sa colère s'était apaisée.

Alors après plusieurs conseils de sa meilleure amie qui lui suggérait fortement de discuter et d'avouer ses sentiments, Kate était rentrée au loft avec une nouvelle angoisse. Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle avait mentit ?

Plus de six mois à vivre avec sa lâcheté et désormais elle ne savait pas comment avouer son pêcher sans le perdre.

Le pas lent et trainant, elle avança doucement dans le couloir et se retrouva face à la porte de Rick, un trousseau dans la main et les larmes aux yeux.

Tout ceci était injuste. Ils avaient attendu quatre ans pour faire les choses bien et maintenant tout se précipitait et rien n'était sous contrôle. Et si à cause de cette mission sous couverture, ils implosaient ?

Inspirant en sentant la nausée la prendre rien qu'à l'idée d'un lendemain sans Rick, elle déverrouilla la porte du loft et entra timidement à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Finalement, elle était soulagée que Martha ou Alexis ne soient pas ici en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas le courage de faire face à toute la famille après seulement une seule journée sous couverture.

Observant l'heure, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche rapide avant de s'installer devant son poste de télévision pour visionner la prestation de Castle.

Lanie lui avait proposé de venir la voir avec elle mais après ces dernières heures, elle n'était pas prête à être à nouveau sous le feu des projecteurs. Elle ne souhaitait pas discuter de ce que Rick allait ou n'allait pas dire. Elle avait besoin d'intimité et d'un peu de temps avant de devoir le confronter et de s'excuser.

**XXXXXXXX**

Assise dans son jogging gris clair et son débardeur blanc, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche, Kate écoutait le début d'interview de Castle en étant littéralement subjuguée par son sex appeal. Il était si sexy dans ce costume noir, cette chemise blanche et cette légère barbe qui lui rappelait leur début de partenariat qu'elle ne prêtait même pas attention aux avances non dissimuler de la journaliste.

Se mordillant la lèvre inferieure, elle se fit la réflexion que Lanie avait raison. Elle devait arrêter d'avoir peur et simplement vivre sa vie . Alors oui, leur timing n'était pas des plus favorables, oui, commencer une relation à la vue de tous n'étaient pas l'idéal mais passer à côté de leur chance était pire non ?

Elle avait déjà passé un été a ruminé après son départ du commissariat avec Gina et apparemment elle n'en avait retenu aucune leçon, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Inspirant en tentant de laisser toutes ses craintes au placard. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas à lui révéler toute la vérité sur la fusillade. Elle lui avait fait assez de mal. Il méritait plus….plus qu'une lâche. Alors…elle lui présenterait des excuses et ensuite elle verrait où tout ceci les menerait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en sortie par la voix légèrement déçue de Cristina Coterra:

\- Une histoire avec votre muse s'est tellement surfait à notre époque

\- Eh bien, ricana mal à l'aise Castle, je ne tiens évidemment pas à être à la page.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Je…pardon ? demanda Rick en fronça les sourcils

\- Vous étiez un playboy, courant de jupons en jupons, je veux dire mon tableau de chasse doit être bien pâle fasse au votre et pourtant depuis quelques mois, vous avez changé. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Resserrant le coussin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, contre sa poitrine, Beckett attendait la réponse, car la journaliste avait raison. Il avait changé. Elle pouvait le voir dans chaque regard, chaque sourire et chaque parole. Il avait changé...depuis presque un an. Inconsciemment, elle connaissait la réponse ou plutôt elle espérait qu'elle la connaissait : il avait changé pour elle , pour eux. Alors ce soir, dans l'intimité du salon de Castle, elle tenta d'écouter chacune de ces paroles en essayant de discerner le vrai du faux.

Rick, quand à lui fut pris au dépourvu par cette question. Cherchant une réponse adéquate pour ne pas faire voler leur couverture, il décida de répondre franchement, en espérant ne pas faire encore plus de dégâts. il en avait marre de cacher ses sentiments , il était temps qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains, alors sans lâcher la journaliste du regard et la caméra, il avoua :

\- Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle

A ces mots, le souffle de Kate se bloqua. Amoureux. IL était amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait dit une seconde fois et cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait pas prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendu. Malgré le soulagement que ces mots lui donnèrent, elle sentit à nouveau un pincement au cœur. Il avouait ces sentiments sur un plateau télé et non en face à face.

\- Pourquoi ? continua la journaliste

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme elle

\- Vous n'avez jamais connu quelqu'un comme moi, continua-t-elle, visiblement déçue de ne pas être sur la liste des encas de Castle

\- Oh et bien….vous n'avez pas ses jambes, ni ses yeux, sourit Rick ce qui ft rouler les yeux de Kate sur son sofa.

Alors c'était sa réponse ? Ses jambes….il était tombé amoureux de son physique ? Etait-il même sérieux sur ces aveux télévisés? Déglutissant en sentant à nouveau ses craintes remontés à la surface, elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant son cœur gonflé d'amour face à la suite de ses mots :

\- Ni son esprit ,ni son cœur. Beckett me faire rire. Je suis devenu un homme meilleur depuis que je l'ai rencontrée.

\- Alors…c'est du sérieux ?

\- Oh et bien, elle va surement me tuer si je vous le dis mais je suis tellement heureux que j'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits…. Alors oui, c'est du sérieux…. D'ailleurs nous allons nous marier.

\- Vous mariez ? n'est-ce pas prématuré ?

\- Quand vous rencontré l'amour de votre vie, non. Et puis, on se connait depuis quatre ans, alors après trois mois de relation, , je ne pense pas que ce soit prématuré.

\- Seulement trois mois ?J'espère que vos fiançailles soient plus longue, enfin que vous ayez le temps de considérer toutes vos options, déclara sans honte Cristina en lui caressant la cuisse.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes aujourd'hui ! s'exclama outrée Kate en pensant au numéro de la vendeuse.

\- Nous nous marions à la fin du mois, ajouta Rick en retirant soigneusement sa main.

\- A…la fin du mois. Pourquoi autant de précipitation ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit , on est amoureux. Alors pourquoi attendre ?

Prise certainement au dépourvu par le tournant de son émission, la journaliste se mit à relire ses notes quand on l'interpella à son oreillette. Blêmissant au propos qu'elle y entendit de son rédacteur en chef , elle répliqua :

\- Et le tueur de lune de miel ?

\- Le….quoi ? fit mine de ne pas comprendre Castle alors que Kate se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien le digne fils de sa mère.

\- Le tueur de lune de miel ? Vous êtes des cibles de choix pour ce tueur en série qui sévit sur les États-Unis. Son dernier meurtre remonte à San Francisco, n'avez-vous pas peur d'attirer son attention ? Après tout, toutes ses victimes étaient connues et se sont mariées rapidement.

\- Soyons réaliste. Je ne suis pas le seul millionnaire de la grande pomme à vouloir se marier ? Et de plus, je pense que ce tueur aura un minimum de jujote et ne s'en prendra pas à un flic.

\- Le badge de votre fiancée ne l'a protégera pas si le tueur vous cible

\- Je crois que vous ne l'avez jamais vu au stand de tir, ricana Rick en souhaitant ridiculiser ce tueur. Non, sérieusement. On a survécu à tellement pire qu'un simple psychopathe…et nous n'allons pas nous arrêter de vivre, de nous aimer à cause d'un tordu.

Il avait rempli son rôle à merveille. Il avait fait une déclaration sur sa relation avec Kate et avait ridiculisé le tueur. Il avait fait d'eux des cibles de choix.

Mais cette intervention avait eu lieu depuis plus de trois heures, et il n'était toujours pas rentré au loft.

Kate avait eu le temps de discuté avec Jordan sur les directives qu'ils devraient suivre à partir de maintenant et même sur la forme des excuses qu'elle lui donnerait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait où il était…et surtout ce qu'il faisait et avec qui.

Cette journaliste avait la réputation de passer plus de temps sur le dos qu'à bosser. Certaines rumeurs lui prêtaient un bikini rose qui semble-t-il mettait les hommes à rude épreuves.

Et après plusieurs heures à l'attendre, elle se demandait si Rick avait succombé à ce bikini ? Elle se sentait ridicule de penser ce genre de choses surtout après la déclaration qu'il avait fait, mais en même temps , ils étaient sous couverture. Il avait peut-être simplement joué son rôle.

« Tu es ridicule, marmonna la voix de Lanie dans sa tête »

Soupirant sur le canapé du salon faiblement éclairé par le clair de lune, Kate passa sa main sur son flanc gauche. Son corps avait changé….elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'enfiler un petit bikini. Non….car son corps avait d des cicatrices qui étaient toutes sauf sexy.

Les larmes aux yeux en pensant aux mots de la journaliste qui se référait au tableau de chasse de Castle, Kate se demanda si la trouverait désirable après avoir eu au lit des femmes au corps parfait.

Elle qui avait toujours été sûre des atouts et de sa féminité doutait de plus en plus depuis la fusillade. Elle avait dû mal à accepter son corps désormais et elle redoutait le moment où elle le dévoilerait à Rick.

Allait-elle le décevoir ? Après plus de quatre années de fantasmes, il serait forcément déçu par ce corps qu'il avait décrit dans tous les Nikki Heat. Elle était désormais tellement loin de son idéal.

Le ventre noué, elle continua de caresser son flanc gauche, les larmes aux yeux.

**XXXXXXXX**

La tête appuyée sur la porte d'entrée, Rick tentait de cacher le flot d'émotions qu'avait fait ressurgir cette interview. Il avait dit qu'il aimait …encore, et cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, dire « je t'aime » avait été aussi compliqué. Les stigmates de leur dispute lui revinrent en tête et il se demanda si un jour elle pouvait ressentir les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

Sa mère l'avait averti avant son départ pour les Hamptons avec Alexis. Elle lui avait dit qu'à force de jouer au couple parfait sans avoir eu une réelle discussion, il ne pourrait plus distinguer le vrai du faux. Elle lui avait également dit, que si Kate n'était pas prête pour une relation avec lui maintenant, elle ne le sera jamais, mais qu'il était temps de la confronter.

Mais comment ? Comment demander à la femme qu'on aime si ses sentiments sont partagés surtout après une telle dispute ? Il avait eu l'impression cette après-midi qu'elle ne voyait qu'une partie de lui…..qu'elle ne voyait que le playboy et non ce qu'il était réellement.

Soupirant, il observa l'heure et se fit la réflexion qu'il avait trainé depuis plus de trois heures. Il n'était pas un gamin, il devait pouvoir lui faire face. Et puis comment se cacher quand la raison de ses troubles se trouvaient certainement chez lui ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit mais se stoppa à la vue de Kate Beckett assise sur son sofa, les cheveux détachés, emmitouflés dans une couverture et le regard fixé sur lui.

**XXXXXX**

Retirant ses chaussures puis son manteau, sans dire un mot, Castle se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas couchée. Il était tard et il devait avouer qu'il avait errer une bonne partie de la soirée dans l'espoir de ne pas se confronter à nouveau à Beckett ce soir.

Soupirant en se disant que c'était peine perdue, il s'avança près d'elle et murmura :

\- Tu sais que la lumière n'est pas une option ?

Elle était prostrée dans le noir avec en simple faisceau lumineux le clair de lune. Si cette vision aurait pu le faire sourire à une époque, aujourd'hui il en était simplement éreinté.

Fatiguer de devoir tout analyser, fatiguer de tenter de comprendre ses états d'âmes et fatiguer de devoir tester le chaud et le froid avec Kate.

\- Tu rentres tard, déglutit Beckett nerveusement en ayant déjà en tête un bon nombre de scénario expliquant son retard et incluant une certaine journaliste nue et repue.

\- J'ai pris un verre avec l'équipe du journal, mentit Rick qui n'avait guère envie d'expliquer sa morosité, mais qui accentua sans le savoir le malaise de Kate.

\- Oh

\- Hum. Tu as des nouvelles de Jordan ? demanda-t-il en partant en direction de la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau

\- Elle a été impressionné par ton entrevue….comme nous tous, d'ailleurs

\- Mère serait heureuse de voir que mes talents d'acteurs, ricana-t-il amèrement.

Il lui avait à nouveau déclarer ses sentiments et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Quelle était impressionnée par son entrevue ?

Buvant d'une traite son verre d'eau, il le déposa dans son évier puis se retourna avant de se figer devant le corps de sa partenaire.

Elle s'était levée en espérant pouvoir enfin avoir cette conversation. Lanie avait raison. Burke avait raison, elle avait trop attendu pour lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait et à force de trop attendre, elle allait le perdre.

Elle savait que le timing n'était pas idéal avec tous ses projecteurs jetés sur eux ou avec cette enquête en cours, mais il y aurait-il un jour un bon timing pour eux ? Ils avaient failli mourir trop de fois au cours de ces dernières années et elle ne souhaitait pas que ça arrive sans qu'il ne sache la vérité.

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, elle inspira profondément et le rejoignit à la cuisine où il lui tournait le dos.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle cherchait ses mots quand il se retourna et se figea à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas réellement fait attention à leur proximité et maintenant qu'il s'était retourné, Kate pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Les pieds nus, elle sourit bêtement en se rendant compte de leur différence de taille et bizarrement elle aimait ça…...elle aimait qu'il est l'ascendant sur elle.

L'observant sourire, Rick déglutit à la vue d'elle en simple débardeur blanc et jogging. Cela semblait si domestique qu'il en perdit son souffle.

Elle était magnifique….elle était….il pensa à cet instant qu'aucun adjectif pourrait lui rendre justice.

Quand il la vit lever le regard sur lui, il inspira pour reprendre contenance mais fut littéralement subjuguer par son odeur de cerise. Comment arrivait-elle à lui faire perdre son latin avec un simple regard ?

Perdu l'un dans l'autre, dans une bulle qu'ils avaient crée sans le savoir, ils se contemplaient amoureusement. Leurs respirations étaient à peine distinct , leurs coeurs battaient la chamade et dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils demandèrent :

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

\- As-tu couché avec elle ?

Et en une fraction de seconde, la magie disparu…..

\- Je… quoi ? balbutia Rick pris au dépourvu par sa question

Avait-elle réellement demandé ça ? Non, elle l'avait simplement pensé….oh mon dieu, non elle lui avait juste demandé s'il avait couché avec cette journaliste ! se réprimanda Kate

Elle avait passé sa soirée à penser à toutes les choses qu'elle souhaitait aborder et la seule question qu'elle lui demandait était s'il avait découché ?

Rougissant, violement à sa propre question, elle déglutit en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de voir Castle froncer les sourcils et demander :

\- Je…quoi ?

\- Cristina Coterra….as-tu couché avec elle ? répéta Kate ,encore plus timidement que la première fois .

* * *

_**Alors on se retrouve la semaine prochaine? Ce chapitre vous a plu ?**_

_**Christfancaskett: ça y est les pions se mettent en place. Alors qui osera faire le premier pas ?**_

_**Blodi42: merci**_

_**Guest: merci. je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. La série me manque énormément. **_

_**Pau974: Oui, une bonne discussion s'impose**_

_**Ben40550: Oui, la balle est dans le camp de Kate...**_

_**Caskett71: Sadique? Non...j'entretiens le suspens comme dirait Martha lol**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

* * *

L'observant les yeux ronds, le souffle coupé par son audace et un brin curieux par la fragilité qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix, Castle toussota en se grattant la nuque sous le regard de Kate. Venait-elle réellement de lui demander s'il avait couché avec Cristina ? Non…il avait du mal entendre et se méprendre.

Beckett, elle, déglutit en l'observant. Il avait l'air tellement réservé à cet instant que tous ses espoirs sur cette année, sur ce qu'elle désirait pour eux commença à s'effriter comme neige au soleil. Il avait couché avec elle. Elle avait trop attendu et désormais elle en était certaine, son silence parlait pour lui.

Inspirant en tentant de ravaler ses larmes, elle baissa les yeux au sol et contempla démuni ses mains tremblées. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer…non, elle ne pouvait pleurer alors qu'il lui avait avoué ces sentiments et qu'elle les avait simplement éludés. Tout était de sa faute….et maintenant il était avec miss Bikini rose….elle avait envie de vomir.

\- Kate, murmura Rick en la voyant blêmir de secondes en secondes.

\- Oubli ma question, chuchota-t-elle la voix pleine de trémolo. Je…ça ne me regarde absolument pas, c'était stupide et inapproprié…je….je suis désolée d'avoir outrepassé et…

\- Kate, la coupa-t-il en tendant la main pour la toucher.

Elle semblait tellement blesser qu'il commençât réellement à croire qu'elle avait réellement posé la question. Elle lui avait vraiment demander s'il avait couché avec cette journaliste et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être choquer ou ravi.

Elle, elle ne pouvait pas accepter la main tendue que lui offrit Rick. C'était trop douloureux. Reculant, elle inspira en sentant ses larmes montées puis releva le visage pour contempler impuissante ses jolis yeux bleus, dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse :

\- Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de me demander si j'ai ….

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Oui…oui, j'ai demandé mais oubli-ça,….je n'avais aucun droit de demander. Je…je suis contente pour toi, vraiment. Tu mérites d'être heureux…et si cette Cristina est…

\- Attend, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu….

\- Et je suis désolée pour cette après-midi, j'étais totalement injuste avec toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi…que tu n'aimes pas tout ça. J'ai juste paniquée et ….je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée, Castle.

\- Whaou, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu autant d'excuser, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en tentant de comprendre tous ses dires.

\- Hum…..Maintenant…. je vais aller me coucher avant de me ridiculiser, un peu plus, déglutit-elle faiblement le cœur lourd avant de faire demi-tour.

Castle resta complètement hébéter. Il tentait de refaire dans sa tête cette conversation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pensait qu'elle avait couché avec cette journaliste et pourquoi elle semblait si affecter par tout ça.

Fatiguer par ses non-dits, fatiguer par cette attente et toutes leurs erreurs, il l'observa partir les épaules affaissées, la tête basse vers la chambre du haut, en se demandant : « qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? ».

**XXXXXX**

Elle n'avait rien dormi de la nuit. Elle l'avait passée à pleurer. Elle se sentait idiote et complètement lâche. Elle l'avait perdue parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ces sentiments.

Après plusieurs heures à sangloter, elle s'était levée et après une douche, elle était sortie furtivement du loft pour rejoindre le commissariat.

Elle ne savait plus comment agir, comment compartimenter le flot d'émotions qui l'assaillait de part en part. Elle était censée jouée la fiancée et ne pas montrer combien tout ceci l'affectait. Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment pouvait-elle l'embrasser, sans tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui ? Comment pouvait-elle être à ses côtés sans effondrer ?

Les yeux rougis, elle soupira devant la machine à café. Il avait pris une telle importance dans sa vie qu'elle ne savait pas comment être seulement une amie désormais. Elle souhaitait tellement être plus…ils étaient censés être plus.

Posant sa main devant sa bouche en réprimant un nouveau sanglot, elle sortit de la salle de pause et partie passer sa colère sur le sac de boxe de la salle de sport.

**XXXXXXXX**

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait tenté d'assimiler et de comprendre les paroles de Kate.

Hier soir, dans son pyjama, elle avait semblé si fragile qu'un instant il avait pensé à une crise jalousie.

Étais-ce même possible ? Cette question, il se l'était passé en boucle dans sa tête.

Après plus d'une heure de scénario, tous plus improbable les uns que les autres selon Rick, il était parti s'allonger et avait attendu les premières lueurs du soleil.

Il avait besoin de discuter avec elle avant d'affronter le reste du monde. Il avait besoin de comprendre où il se situait dans leur relation et si, elle était prête ou non à lui donner une chance.

Après presque une année à attendre, sa mère avait raison, si Beckett n'était pas prête maintenant, elle ne le serait jamais.

Il était un grand garçon, il pouvait vivre avec un « non » même si ce "non" signifiait qu'ils devraient toujours jouer au couple parfait.

Bon dieu, cette enquête tombait au plus mauvais moment de leur partenariat, pensa-t-il en trainant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine.

Levant les yeux, il soupira devant l'heure, 6h du matin, c'était tôt, mais connaissant Beckett, elle se lèverait dans quelques minutes. Ils leur resteraient assez de temps pour discuter. Assez de temps, pensa-t-il pour faire ou non exploser la meilleure relation de toute sa vie.

Mais il avait besoin de réponses, il avait besoin de savoir….

**XXXXX**

Après plus d'une heure à l'attendre, il n'arrivait plus à tenir car il sentait toutes ses résolutions tombées à l'eau. Ni tenant plus, il avait monté les escaliers, une tasse de café avec deux doses de vanille à la main et d'un cœur tambourinant, il avait frappé plusieurs fois à sa chambre pour trouver un lit vide.

Elle était partie ? Ou était-elle ? Etait-elle partie en pleine nuit ? Il n'avait rien entendu malgré sa nuit blanche. Soupirant, en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle fuyait une nouvelle fois, il sentit sa colère montée.

Il était hors de question qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était ! Pas après cette soirée, pas après avoir enfin décider qu'il était temps d'avancer. Cette façon de faire un pas en avant et deux en arrière l'agaçait de plus en plus.

Il avait donc pris sa douche et s'était dirigé vers le commissariat à la recherche de Beckett avec la ferme intention de tout lui dire. Après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces et découvert son manteau sur sa chaise près de son bureau, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de sport comme dernier recours.

Ouvrant la porte du gymnase, plutôt vétuste, il n'entendit que le bruit sourd des gants de boxe sur le sac de frappe. Soupirant, en se disant qu'il avait enfin trouvé la source de toutes ses inquiétudes, il avança de quelques pas et l'observa bêtement.

Elle était toute en sueur, les cheveux relevés avec une queue de cheval, elle frappait inlassablement le sac et lui tournait le dos. Il était comme fasciné devant elle. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son dos, sa chute de rein et de son fessier mis en valeur par un legging noir.

Il entendait son souffle rapide qui lui donnait des idées en tête…trop d'idées en tête, pensa-t-il en déglutissant.

La contemplant quelques minutes de plus, il se demanda depuis combien de temps, elle frappait ce pauvre sac. Elle semblait éreintée….elle semblait aussi épuiser que lui…

Décidant que c'était le moment où jamais pour avoir cette conversation avant que le reste du monde ne s'éveil, il déglutit en s'approcha fébrilement d'elle avant de tenir fermement le sac et la sortir de sa torpeur :

\- Outch, j'aimerais pas être à la place de ce sac, grimaça-t-il

\- Ca….Castle, souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle, les yeux écarquillés

Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face. Elle pensait avoir encore un peu de temps avant de devoir le voir apparaitre. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure à tenter de le sortir de son système au travers de différents uppercuts et dorénavant, en le contemplant en face d'elle, dans son joli pull-over bleu et son jean noir, elle déglutit en se rendit compte que c'était peine vaine. Elle l'avait littéralement dans la peau.

\- Beckett 1…le sac 0, continua-t-il sans montrer à quel moins il était nerveux de devoir entamer cette conservation.

Levant les yeux en l'air à sa réflexion, elle l'entendit lui demander :

\- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu maltraites ce pauvre sac de boxe ?

\- Ça s'appelle de l'entrainement

\- Oh….alors laisse-moi donner au moins une chance à ce pauvre sac de frappe, argumenta-t-il sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'elle.

Elle était littéralement à couper le souffle. Toute en sueur, dans un minuscule débardeur , les cheveux relevés de façon négliger….elle avivait pour Rick un nombre incalculable d'images inavouable.

Se plaçant à l'arrière du sac, il l'empoigna fermement puis bloqua tout son corps sous le regard de Kate avant de lui répliquer :

\- Allez, vas-y

\- Tu es sérieux ? sourit-elle en l'observant se mettre en position

\- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux….allez, vas-y Beckett, frappe

\- Castle, c'est bon , j'ai ….

\- A moins que tu ais peur d'une petite séance d'entrainement ? la taquina-t-il

Il avait besoin de détendre cette atmosphère entre eux avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Il la connaissait assez dorénavant pour savoir que s'il souhaitait avoir cette discussion avec elle, il ne devait pas y aller frontalement.

\- Peur ?

\- Hum…on n'a toujours présumé que tu serais celle qui ferait la différence dans un corps à corps , je peux dès aujourd'hui, prouver que cette théorie est fausse.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que lors d'un….

\- A moins que tu ne souhaites exécuter une autre sorte de corps à corps, ce qui impliquerait bien évidement moins de vêtements et plus de plaisir…beaucoup plus de plaisir, alors…..outch ! souffla-t-il devant le premier coup de Kate sur le sac.

Elle avait déjà du mal à faire face à toute cette nouvelle situation, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir d'autres idées en tête ! Fatiguée, elle inspira avant de commencer une ribambelle de coups de poing sous les yeux admiratifs de Castle qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Les mains bien accrochées au tas de sable que Beckett frappait, il admirait les différentes postures de son corps, la façon avec laquelle, elle se mobilisait et sa cage thoracique se lever à un rythme si soutenu qu'il en déglutissait d'envie.

Kate, elle se concentrait sur sa tâche en tentant de ne pas faire abstraction de son regard sur elle ou de ses effluves de parfum qui lui chatouillait les narines. Elle frappait sans s'arrêter en espérant que chaque coup, libérerait un peu son cœur de cette douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis hier soir…..mais après une dizaine de minutes , elle commença à fatiguer et se stoppa pour reprendre son souffle.

C'était peine perdue. L'entrainement ne pourrait pas lui faire oublier ses sentiments et toutes ses erreurs. Soupirant, en observant à quel point, elle dégoulinait de sueur, elle retira ses gants et releva les yeux pour tomber sur la pomme d'Adam de Rick qui descendait de façon très subjectif.

\- C'était…..sexy, lâcha-t-il sans réellement réfléchir en souhaitant être cette goutte de sueur qui coulait entre ses seins.

Rougissante à sa réplique, elle se frotta le front d''un revers de la main avant d'entendre Castle répliquer d'une voix rauque :

\- J'ai toujours voulu prendre des cours de self-défenses, pourrais-je espérer que ma futur épouse me donne des cours ?

\- Des cours ?

\- Hum.. …on pourrait s'entrainer

\- Castle, je suis sûr qu'Espo ou Ryan seraient…..

\- Espo me donnait des cours mais il a arrêté, avoua-t-il en grimaçant

\- Javier, te donnait des cours ? fit-elle surprise

\- Oui

\- Et pourquoi a-t-il arrêté ? Attend, laisse-moi deviner…il s'est dit ...que tu te défendrais mieux derrière un beau sourire, la taquina-t-elle en se retournant pour partir récupérer une serviette dans son sac de sport

Elle n'avait aucune envie de donner des cours de self-défenses. Cela impliquerait bien trop de corps à corps auxquels, elle n'était pas prête à faire face. Elle souhaitait juste un peu de temps pour lécher ses plaies.

\- Non….il avait besoin de temps pour ses galipettes avec Lanie et….

\- Ses….quoi ? balbutia-t-elle prise au dépourvu

\- Galipette, tango à l'horizontal, relation sexuelle, si tu veux je peux te montrer ou….

\- Je sais de quoi on parle , merci, grinça-t-elle en le dévisageant. Ce que j'ignorais c'est qu'ils avaient remis le couvert tous les deux, précisa-t-elle en se disant qu'elle devrait sérieusement discuter avec son amie.

\- Oh….c'est pas vraiment sérieux. Ils s'amusent ensemble.

\- En s'envoyant en l'air ?

\- Hum….ils sont adultes et ….consentants, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

\- Tu ne vois pas où est le mal ? bien sûr que tu ne vois pas où est le mal, marmonna-t-elle en pensant à cette journaliste

\- Non, avoua-t-il sincèrement en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle mettait ses mains sur ses hanches, comme pour démontrer son argument

\- Le sexe sans engagement ne marche pas quand l'un des participants ou les deux, ont des sentiments

\- Ben…..si tout est dit avant

\- Ne me dis pas réellement que tu penses sincèrement qu'ils ne vont pas se blesser, soupira Kate en prenant une serviette pour commencer à s'éponger.

Déglutissant à la vue de Beckett, qui accomplissait ce geste si sexy sur sa poitrine sans s'en rendre compte, Rick se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tentant de réprimer un gémissement et répliqua :

\- Je dis juste…..quand l'un des deux protagonistes n'est pas prêt pour mettre des mots sur leur relation, et que les deux personnes sont consentantes, mieux vaut prendre du plaisir à deux que d'attendre dans son coin….ou pire dans les bras d'une autre.

A sa déclaration, elle se stoppa pour le dévisager. Parlait-il de Lanie et Javier ou tentait-il de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait couché avec cette journaliste hier ? Complètement prise au dépourvue par sa réplique, elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche avant qu'il ne rajoute :

\- Ils sont adultes…ils ne font rien de mal. Si tout est clair dès le début.

\- Une amitié avec avantage ?

Est-ce qu'il lui proposait réellement une amitié avantage ? Souhaitait-il juste une relation basée sur le sexe parce qu'il en avait marre d'attendre ? Ou était-ce lui qui n'était plus prêt et qu'il lui demandait de patienter ? Se sentant encore plus perdue, elle baissa le regard au sol, en se demandant si elle pouvait le faire ? Pouvait-elle lui offrir une amitié avec avantage?

\- Mais, on s'éloigne du sujet, argumenta Rick à mille lieux de ses préoccupations.

\- Qu…quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais me donner des cours de self-défenses ?

\- Castle, je crois qu'entre mon boulot….

\- Notre boulot, rectifia-t-il alors qu'elle roulait des yeux

\- Notre boulot et l'enquête, ces cours pourraient attendre, non ?

\- Je….d'accord, acquiesça-t-il en soupirant alors qu'elle se tournait pour prendre son nécessaire de douche.

\- Bien….je vais te laisser, maintenant, je vais aller prendre une douche, on se retrouve plus tard et…

\- Beckett, attend, la coupa-t-il en lui empoignant le bras pour la stopper

La paume de sa main sur son poignet, la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau, la fit frissonner et déglutir en un instant. Le dos toujours tourné, elle baissa les yeux en laissant son bras prisonnier de la douce torture de Rick et elle l'entendit lui confier sur un ton hésitant :

\- J'avais espéré terminer….. notre conversation d'hier soir avant que le reste de la grande pomme ne s'éveil

\- Je….je croyais que la discussion était close, soupira Beckett qui n'avait guère envie de continuer sur cette voie

Inspirant pour garder son calme, Rick la regarda quelques secondes, avant de se dire qu'il était temps. Elle était toujours tourné dos à lui, comme prête à fuir et il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il avait pensé à ses mots toute la nuit, il pouvait avoir cette discussion…ils se devaient tous les deux d'avoir cette discussion.

Alors prenant son courage, à deux mains, il commença en murmurant :

\- Tu te souviens de cette journée où tu es venue pour dédicacer ton livre. On avait discuté près des balançoires dans un parc. C'était quelques mois après la fusillade et…

\- Je me souviens très bien de ce moment, la coupa-t-elle, le cœur lourd et plein de remords

\- Bien….Heu….Beck…Kate, retourne-toi, s'il te plait.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir cette conversation de dos. Il avait besoin de voir son visage, d'étudier chacun de ses mouvements pour se faire une idée réelle de leur situation et éviter de nouveaux non-dits ou supposition.

Soupirant, Kate se retourna pour tomber sur son regard azur. Il était si…craintif à cet instant qu'elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Inspirant, elle murmura :

\- Castle….Ça ne peut pas attendre ma douche, parce que je suis….

\- Non. Non, plus d'attente…s'il te plait.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle prise au dépourvu

\- Plus d'attente…quand il s'agit de nous, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait qu'attendre et à force, je ne sais plus ce qu'on attend, lâcha-t-il tellement vite, qu'il reprit son souffle comme s'il manquait d'air, à la fin de sa tirade.

\- Ok...donc c'est le moment ou tu me proposes une amitié avec avantage, c'est ça? soupira-t-elle vaincue

\- Quoi?

\- Parce que tu en as marre d'attendre et...

-Non ! ...enfin c'est ce que tu veux?

\- Je...Castle... Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ?

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait été aussi insistant concernant une discussion…une discussion autour d'eux. Elle était prise au dépourvu mais surtout, elle s'interrogeait sur le but de cette tirade.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint au gymnase, il avait fait des allusions sexy qui l'avait dérouté, puis avait enchainé sur une possible amitié avec avantage pour terminer sur une tirade qui la prise de court « plus d'attente ».

Que voulait-il bon sang ? Il n'était pas censé roucoulé avec sa journaliste ?

Croisant les bras sans le lâcher du regard, elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, alors qu'il déglutissait tellement que sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait à une allure folle.

Elle en avait marre des non-dits et des interprétations. Elle voulait des mots et une bonne explication de sa part.

Rick, lui sentait son ventre se noué à l'idée de devoir encore plus s'exposé en dévoilant ses sentiments. Il souhaitait savoir où il en était avec Kate mais il était terrifié à l'idée de se ridiculiser. Voulait-elle une amitié avec avantage? Perdu, il soupira et répondit d'une voix fébrile :

\- Ce jour-là sur ses balançoires, tu as dit….tu as dit que tu ne serais pas capable d'avoir le genre de relation que tu souhaitais tant que le meurtrier de ta mère ne serait pas arrêté.

\- Hum, gémit-elle en se remémorant cet instant.

Elle avait énormément de remords sur ce moment. Le plus gros serait certainement de ne pas avoir osé avouer ces sentiments à l'époque et de ne pas lui avoir révéler son secret au sujet de la fusillade.

\- Je….je ne veux pas paraitre présomptueux, commença Castle timidement. Mais….à un moment, j'ai peut-être pu interpréter la mauvaise chose.

\- Qui est ? chuchota Kate

\- J'ai cru que tu me demandais de t'attendre….je…et depuis….je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas si j'ai mal interprété les choses. Je veux dire, je suis écrivain…et avec une imagination débordante et…

\- Castle , pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation ? tu es avec Cristina et…..

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Cristina

\- Je…quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Je m'en rend compte que je n'ai toujours pas répondu ta question d'hier soir…et je ne sais même pas si ça t'intéresse mais j'ai l'impression qu'on doit vraiment avoir cette discussion parce que sinon je risque de te perdre….cette enquête risque de nous faire imploser et je ne veux pas qu'on implose…et je suis stressé, clairement, parce que je parle de façon désordonné ici, et j'en oublie le but….et le but est que je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

\- Tu as été absent pendant plus de trois heures, chuchota-t-elle des papillons pleins le ventre face à sa déclaration

\- Eh ben disons que j'ai fait une longue marche…..je….Beckett, est-ce que je suis en train de me ridiculiser complètement , ici ? gémit-il en se grattant la nuque.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de pleurer ou de rire, mais à cet instant, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas plus aimer cet homme. Il était tellement sexy quand il était intimidé et si peu sûr de lui qu'elle sentit son cœur fondre un peu plus.

S'avançant lentement de lui, elle passa une mèche rebelle derrière ses oreilles tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Doucement, elle se stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Intérieurement, elle sourit face à la différence de hauteur. Castle était grand…et imposant. Inspirant, elle murmura sans le lâcher du regard :

\- Je parlais de toi sur ses balançoires…je parlais de nous.

\- Heu, oui, je comprends j'étais un idiot de penser ….attends, tu, tu…oh…oh, balbutia-t-il surpris

\- Oui…oh, sourit-elle devant sa stupéfaction

\- Je…alors…je….heu …que fait-on ? Je veux dire, il faut qu'on discute sérieusement tous les deux, avec cette enquête, je n'arrive pas à différencier le faux du vrai et…et…quoi ? gémit-elle devant son regard de feu.

Il était intimidé comme un jeune premier devant son premier béguin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les mains moites et le cœur prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Relevant un sourcil, elle sourit timidement avant de faire un pas de plus. Un pas qui colla son corps au sien. Un pas qui rapprocha leurs lèvres de quelques millimètres. Un pas qui voulait tout dire…

\- Kate, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque

\- Et si on arrêtait ?

\- Arrêter, quoi ?

\- De tout analyser, de tout décortiquer. J'ai l'impression qu'on a passé des mois à faire tout ça, Rick, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Et….j'en ai marre, je suis fatiguée. J'aimerais juste qu'on se laisse aller.

\- Qu'on se laisse…aller ? déglutit Castle en sentant ses effluves de parfum. Je…Beckett, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quelque chose sa bouche était sur la sienne. Elle n'était pas douée avec les mots, hier soir en était encore la preuve, et elle ne souhaitait pas perdre une énième chance avec lui. Elle voulait tout avec lui et elle était bien décidée à le lui montrer dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses baisers.

Le rythme était doux et en même temps d'une telle sensualité que Rick gémit sous la douce torture des lèvres de Kate.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il accentua le baiser en poussant sa langue dans sa bouche. Son parfum, son goût, ses halètements, tout l'enivrait.

Sous l'assaut de Castle, elle mordilla, lécha, accentua ce baiser qui devenait au fur et à mesure des secondes ,hors de contrôle.

Reculant de quelques pas sous les directives de son amant, elle sentit soudain le parpaing froid du gymnase dans son dos et avant qu'elle ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait, Castle empoigna ses fesses et la hissa autour de sa taille.

\- Rick, gémit-elle en sentant son désir pousser contre les cuisses de son legging

\- Hum, râla-t-il en accentua encore un peu plus ce baiser, tout en passant ces mains sous son débardeur

\- Je….attend….attend, déglutit-elle en relâchant ses lèvres pour reprendre un peu d'air

\- Attend ? répéta-t-il perdu et à bout de souffle

\- Je suis dégoutante, inspira-t-elle en tentant de refreiner les papillons qu'elle avait dans le bas ventre

\- Dégoutante ? Kate, je t'assure que tu es tout sauf….

\- Et en sueur, ajouta-t-elle

\- Hum…et j'aima ça, murmura Castle en baissant son visage à la base de son cou pour venir lécher doucement sa clavicule.

\- Ca…stle

\- J'aime vraiment ça, sourit-il alors qu'elle inspira un bon coup avant de l'éloigner doucement de ses mains.

\- Et…j'aimerais assez être propre avant de continuer

\- Continuer ? tu veux continuer ? répéta-t-il tout heureux

\- Oui….à moins que tu ne le veuilles pas ? soupira-t-elle en détachant ses jambes de sa taille pour le dévisager

\- Kate…je veux ça aussi. Je te veux, déglutit-il en avançant d'un pas de plus pour la bloquer entre le mur et lui. Tellement….alors si tu as besoin de temps, si tu veux qu'on ralentisse, je suis…

\- Plus d'attente. Enfin, se reprit-elle en observant son sourire carnassier. Après une bonne douche, plus d'attente….j'aimerais juste qu'on fasse ça bien.

\- Moi aussi

\- Bien

\- Bien, sourit Castle en posant son front contre le sien sans la lâcher du regard

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévoraient du regard, quand le portable de Beckett se mit à sonner. Lentement, elle poussa sur ses orteils pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, tendrement, sans précipitation avant de murmurer :

\- Je dois répondre

\- Hum…je sais, soupira Rick avant d'approfondir le baiser avec sa langue

\- Hum…..encore une minute….

\- Oui….une minute de plus, gémit-il alors qu'elle mordillait ses lèvres tout en basculant son bassin contre le sien.

* * *

**_Tout d'abord merci pour tous vos messages à chaque mise en ligne de chapitres. J'aime lire ce que vous en pensez et voir vos réactions, c'est très motivant et encourageant. Alors merci. _**

**_Rafy: moi aussi j'ai un petit faible quand il s'agit du Caskett avant qu'ils soient en couple. il y a tellement de tensions et de non dits que ça donne du suspens et pas mal de frustrations _**

**_Torontosun: Moi aussi, J'aime où ils en sont_**

**_Steph: Ils vont faire plus que se parler lol_**

**_Pau974: Alors sont-ils sur la même longueur d'onde, cette fois-ci? _**

**_Glaucia Grace: merci_**

**_Emma 11: Oui, maintenant va falloir vivre cette idylle sous les feux des projecteurs _**

**_Sahra: Alors Castle a t-il géré la situation? _**

**_ben40550: l'enquête va les bousculer un peu_**

**_Castlefan: je suis contente que le rendu soit bon. J'écris et redéfais les chapitres à chaque lecture , jamais satisfaite du rendu finale. Alors temps mieux, si tu arrives à retrouver les traits de personnages de nos deux héros_**

**_Saly Butterfly: Je poste tous les lundi pour me laisser le temps de faire des chapitres assez conséquent_**

**_Blodi52: Oui, les malentendus sont synonymes de Caskett. Va-t-ils y en avoir d'autres? _**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7.**

* * *

Le souffle bloqué, le regard noir de désir et la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, il contemplait Kate au téléphone à quelques pas de lui.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait embrassé Beckett ! Il avait réellement embrassé Kate et ce n'était pas un subterfuge, c'était…époustouflant, magique, au-delà de ses espérances. Il avait embrassé Kate et n'avait pas fini avec une balle entre les deux yeux !

Inspirant en se mordant le poing, il pouvait encore ressentir son souffle sur sa peau ou le gout de son baiser sur sa bouche.

Kate, elle, était tout aussi chamboulée par ce baiser. Elle avait embrassé Castle ! Après quatre années d'attente, elle avait enfin baissé sa garde à son sujet et elle en était plus que ravie.

La tête dans les nuages et des papillons au ventre, elle décrocha son cellulaire en maudissant déjà la personne qui avait interrompu leur moment :

\- Beckett

\- Bonjour, Beckett, c'est Shaw.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel Jordan, à ….7 heures du matin, soupira-t-elle en observant sa montre.

Elle ne soupirait pas à cause de cet appel matinal mais parce qu'elle se rendait compte simplement que le poste devait déjà commencer à s'éveiller et que leur temps en tête à tête avec Castle serait vite écourté. Elle avait espéré plus de temps, certainement plus de baisers avec son nouvel amant, avant de devoir retourner à la vie normale.

Elle avait espéré aussi plus de temps pour discuter de leurs attentes et de leurs désirs, afin de faire les choses correctement, mais à la vue de l'heure, elle perdit son sourire en se rendant compte que ce moment qu'elle espérait devrait certainement attendre le soir venu.

\- Appel matinal ? Vous plaisantez, vous connaissant, vous êtes déjà au poste pour évacuer le stress de toute cette enquête, répondit Jordan du tac au tac.

\- A vrai dire, je faisais un peu d'exercice.

\- Oh, exercice ? Dois-je en déduire que vous prenez très à cœur votre mission sous couverture et que…..

\- De la boxe, au gymnase, la coupa Kate en fronçant les sourcils

Etait-elle réellement sérieuse avec son allusion ? ou était-ce juste une taquinerie? réfléchissant, elle se demanda comment les gens verraient leur couple de l'extérieur ? Comme un subterfuge clairement ficelé ?

Elle qui aimait garder sa vie privée….et bien...privée, mais dorénavant avec cette affaire , elle allait devoir s'exposer à la vue de tous . A ce constat, elle déglutit en se retournant pour tomber sur le regard noir de désir de Rick qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Vous m'en direz tant, sourit Shaw.

\- Je vous assure que…..

\- Si je vous appel , c'est simplement pour vous informer que je retourne deux-trois jours sur San Francisco. Je vais donner une interview là-bas.

\- Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

\- Je veux que le tueur pense que je suis toujours là-bas. Je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne que j'ai découvert sa nouvelle cible, c'est-à-dire, New-York et Vous. Je veux avoir l'effet de surprise.

\- Ok, très bien.

\- En attendant, vous allez recevoir d'ici quelques minutes tout le dossier sur le tueur de lune de miel par coursier.

\- Par coursier ? répéta-t-elle incrédule en se penchant pour récupérer sa serviette au sol

\- Un agent du FBI infiltré. On reste en contact, en attendant continuer à gérer les affaires du douzième et à …..boxer avec votre fiancé.

\- Je….non, mais je….

\- Vous pouvez le féliciter pour sa prestation hier soir, très convaincante...A bientôt, Beckett, ricana-t-elle avant de raccrocher ce qui agaça Kate.

Non, mais sérieusement, cette femme avait des pouvoirs de Jedi ? Enervée, elle reposa sa serviette dans son sac de sport en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle devrait prendre une douche rapidement avant que le coursier arrive, quand elle tomba sous les yeux de Rick.

Il était en face d'elle, complètement figé, le regard rêveur et les mains dans ses poches. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle en oublia vite son agacement en se remémorant leur baiser.

Rick, lui, n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer une tonne de scénario l'impliquant elle et lui dans d'autres circonstances toutes plus torrides les unes que les autres, quand il fut sortie de sa rêverie par la voix amusée de Kate

\- La terre à Rick Castle

\- Que…Quoi ? balbutia-t-il en la regardant tout sourire, les mains sur les hanches

\- On rêvasse Castle ?

\- Oh, oui, si tu savais, soupira-t-il de façon rêveuse

Surprise mais néanmoins heureuse par sa franchise, Kate baissa timidement la tête avant de lui répliquer :

\- Désolé de gâcher l'ambiance mais on a un tueur à attraper

\- Oh

\- Je…c'était Jordan, murmura-t-elle embêter par ce revirement de situation.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas travailler sur l'affaire du tueur de lune de miel ? Qu'on devait s'occuper des affaires du douzième

\- Oui et bien….tous les couples qui ont croisé ce type sont morts dans d'atroce souffrance, alors j'ai demandé de travailler sur l'affaire incognito, au cas où quelque chose leur échapperait et Shaw m'envoie l'affaire sous forme de colis dans quelques minutes. …Quoi ? déglutit-elle devant son sourire

\- Tu as dit tous « les couples »

\- Heu…oui, tu as oublié qu'il cible les…..

\- J'aime ce mot « couple » dans ta bouche, la taquina-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

Levant les yeux à sa réflexion, elle se mit à sourire avant de passer devant lui pour lui caresser de façon nonchalante son torse avant de prendre son sac de rechange et de lui répliquer :

\- Je suis certaine que tu préféreras d'autres choses dans ma bouche…Rick.

\- Je….tu…..je….

\- Tu es si facile, ricana-t-elle heureuse de son effarement. Allez Don Juan, plus vite ce type sera attrapé, plus vite…..

\- Plus vite quoi ? déglutit-il en l'observant ouvrir la porte des vestiaires avec un regard si subjectif qu'il avait l'impression que la pièce avait prit dix degrés de plus en quelques secondes.

\- Plus vite, on pourra continuer notre…..conversation et sans interruption espérons-le

\- Conversation ? C'est comme ça que tu appels , ce qu'on vient de faire ?

\- C'est toi l'écrivain, mets les bons mots dans…ma bouche, chuchota-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inferiure.

\- Je ….tu…Tu es une allumeuse ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle rentrait dans les vestiaires

\- Tu n'as pas idée….

**XXXXXX**

Assise dans la salle de conférence, un café à la main, près de Rick, ils parcouraient depuis près d'une heure tout le contenu du dossier que Jordan leur avait envoyé.

Le commissariat prenait vit peu à peu et avec une certaine nostalgie, ils reprenaient tous les deux des distances respectables.

Quand Kate était revenue de sa douche, elle avait souri devant l'anxiété de Castle. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, il trébuchait et avait du mal à trouver ces mots.

Elle-même n'en menait pas large. Elle s'était posée une tonne de questions après l'avoir quitté et avait peur de l'inconnu. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés là où ils le désiraient. Ils devaient simplement se laisser porter.

Alors, doucement, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et lui avait murmuré :

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non ! avait-il répondu tellement rapidement qu'elle avait sourit. Et toi, tu regrettes ?

\- Non…bien sur que non. C'est juste que….., fit-elle embêter de devoir briser leur moment pour devoir mettre des mots sur leur situation.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Les gens vont bientôt arriver et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de nous exposer à la vue de tous. Je veux dire….On s'est embrassé et….je…, balbutia-t-elle intimidée par son regard

\- On s'est embrassé, répéta Rick d'une voix rauque sans la lâcher des yeux

\- Oui…et on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter de ce que cela impliquait et….

\- Je croyais que tu en avais marre de tout analyser ? la taquina-t-il

Baissant la tête à sa remarque, elle réfléchit à ses prochains mots . Oui, elle en avait assez de tout décortiquer entre eux mais en même temps, ils avaient tellement souffert de non-dits pendant leur partenariat qu'elle préférerait mettre carte sur table avant d'entamer une quelque conque relation.

Après tout, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était ses attentes. Souhaitait-il une vraie relation ou simplement une partie de jambe en l'air ? Avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent, il avait évoqué la situation de Lanie et Esposito, et bizarrement maintenant, elle se demandait si c'était ce qu'il désirait, une amitié avec avantage?

Agacée de ne pas trouver comme désamorcer la situation sans paraitre ridicule ou pire ...nécessiteuse, elle sortit de ses tergiversations par la voix de Castle :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ce que tu veux me dire

\- Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, tu veux garder ta vie privée, eh bien, privée. Et je le respecte. Je veux dire, on va déjà devoir jouer à ce couple parfait, pas besoin d'exposer à la vue de tous notre nouvelle situation.

\- Nouvelle situation ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Etait-elle une situation pour lui?

\- Oui….tu sais, toi et moi, argumenta Rick en souriant, loin de s'imaginer ses tourments

\- Castle, juste pour être clair est-ce que…..

\- Beckett ? la coupa Ryan en entrant dans la salle de pause, un dossier à la main. Oh, bonjour, Castle, est-ce que je dérange ?

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment prêter attention à leur proximité. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre à seulement un pouce de l'autre.

Se retournant d'un même accord, Kate allait répondre quand Rick la prit de cours et affirma sur un ton amusé :

\- Non, on répète

\- Vous répétez ?

\- Notre couverture. Beckett a du mal avec la proximité, on travaille dessus pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Oh, d'accord, acquiesça Ryan, pas vraiment convaincu en tendant le dossier qu'il avait en main. Un agent du FBI déguisé en coursier vient de me remettre ça pour toi.

\- Très bien. Allons bosser un peu , grinça Kate.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moment. Juste un instant dans la journée pour discuter avec Rick de ses attentes. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Elle connaissait ses sentiments, elle savait très bien qu'il tenait à elle mais tous ses mois d'attente avaient peut-être eu raison sur ses intentions. Peut-être qu'elle était passée de relation à situation? Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de temps et ne souhaitait que s'amuser sans complication? bon dieu, c'est elle qui avait suggéré d'arrêter de tout analyser...elle lui avait tendu la perche...

**XXXXXX**

Assis, l'un à côté de l'autre et ils étudiaient depuis une heure tous les papiers qu'ils avaient sous les mains. Kate n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce début de matinée en tentant de reprendre chaque parole que Castle lui avait prononcée. Il avait semblé heureux...mais cela ne voulait pas dire heureux de commencer quelque chose de sérieux? S'agaçant toute seule, elle passa furieusement la prochaine page quand elle écouta son partenaire:

\- Il est noté qu'il séquestre ces couples entre deux et trois jours avant de les tuer par électrocution, gémit Rick en étudiant les visages de toutes les victimes.

\- Pourquoi les garder en vie pendant trois jours ? soupira Kate

\- Pour leur extorquer des informations. Il est noté dans le dossier du médecin légiste que des doses de pentothal ont été retrouvé.

\- Sérum de vérité ?

\- Hum, j'ai étudié ces composants dans un Derrik Storm, les effets sont quasi immédiats.

\- Ok, donc ils leurs injectes du penthotal et ensuite quoi ? Ils les interrogent ? Je veux dire ça n'a aucun sens, le tueur est censé les épier , il connait donc tous leurs faits et gestes.

\- La cause serait peut-être financière ? Après tout, il kidnappe des milliardaires.

\- Aucun fond n'a été détourné des comptes des victimes, même post-moterm, contra Kate. Et n'oublions pas que les mariages précipités seraient le déclencheur de ces choix de victimes. Sinon on ne serait pas sur le point de dire "oui"

\- tu as raison….donc il leur soustraient des vérités à propos de leur couple, de leur intimité ? s'interrogea Castle à voix haute.

"tu as raison"...venait-il de lui dire que se serait absurde de penser à du long terme entre eux? fronçant les sourcils, en ayant l'intention de mettre les pieds dans le plat avant de se faire un ulcère gastrique, elle se stoppa devant la nouvelle question de Rick.

\- Si c'est ça….pourquoi Jordan ne nous en a pas parlé avant ? Je veux dire à la première question sous penthotal, on est grillé tous les deux...et par grillé, je veux dire électrocuté sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est un jeu de vérité ! comprit avec effarement Beckett. A chaque mensonge….

\- Le tueur envoi une décharge, termina Castle blême.

Se toisant complètement terrifier par leur mise en lien, Kate commença à sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Un détecteur de mensonge ? Comment pouvaient-ils même survivre plus d'une journée en connaissant tous les non-dits qu'elle lui avait caché, et par non-dit elle n'incluait même pas son mensonge au sujet de la fusillade.

Rick pouvait déjà entendre les mots de sa mère résonner dans sa tête « je te l'avais bien dit ». Il lui mentait depuis plusieurs mois. Il lui cachait l'avancée sur l'enquête de sa mère et ses entrevues avec Smith.

Complètement paniquer, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir lui avouer tous ses secrets sans faire éclater ce qu'il venait de construire ce matin. Car il était obligé ? il était dans l'obligation de tout lui révéler ,avant leur kidnapping, s'il souhaitait avoir une chance ?

Blême, il ne s'aperçût même pas que Beckett ressemblait à un fantôme à côté de lui. Elle aussi se faisait la même réflexion. Déglutissant difficilement, elle baissa le regard honteusement et murmura :

\- Pourquoi Jordan ne nous a rien dit ?

_Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait jamais proposé son aide. Si elle avait su, elle aurait laissé l'agent du Quantico avec Rick, pensa-t-elle amèrement. _

\- Elle n'a certainement pas voulu nous inquiéter. Elle espère peut-être l'attraper avant, répondit Castle sans conviction.

_Et s'il lui disait tout, qu'il faisait exploser leur bulle, leur partenariat et certainement leur amitié ...s'il faisait tout ça mais qu'ils arrivaient à attraper ce tueur dans deux semaines ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? _

\- Beckett , les coupa dans leur réflexion Esposito en entrant dans la salle de conférence. On a une affaire. …Un souci ? s'enquit-il devant leurs teints blêmes .

\- C'est quoi cette affaire ? soupira Kate, la boule au ventre en souhaitant porter toute son attention sur le tueur de lune de miel.

\- Un meurtre dans la 54 ème, je n'en sais pas plus. Gates nous veut dessus.

\- Et bien allons-y, déglutit-elle en se levant tout en récupérant tous les éléments du dossier. On reprendra notre boulot ce soir, ajouta-t-elle pour Rick.

\- Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui

\- Ok…..alors on se rejoint là-bas ….mais avant de partir , je dois vous dire autre chose

\- Quoi ?

\- N'oubliez pas les sourires et les regards langoureux

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Rick en le dévisageant.

\- La presse est devant le commissariat, il réclame le Caskett, alors en scène!

\- Le….quoi ? sifflèrent-ils tous les deux fatiguer par toutes ses montagnes russes.

\- Le Caskett, sourit Espo tout heureux. Vous n'avez pas lu la page six ce matin ?

\- Non !

\- Oh, et bien, ça dit « Quand la fiction rencontre la réalité, toute l'histoire d'amour du créateur de Nikki Heat. Dans la version de l'auteur, on parlera du Caskett ».

\- Caskett ? cracha Kate qui commençait à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation médiatique

\- C'est un rapprochement de nos deux noms, comme Brad Pitt et Angelina Joli, tu sais…Brangelina, déglutit Rick devant les yeux de Kate .

\- C'est bon j'avais compris Sherlock

\- Alors….prêt pour la première affaire du Caskett ? ricana Javier. J'aime bien ce nom...vous savez pourquoi?

Le fusillant du regard tous les deux, Esposito sourit un peu plus avant de s'écrier dans tous les postes avant de partir:

\- Quelqu'un va porter le chapeau aujourd'hui grâce à Caskett !

* * *

**_Voilà la suite, un peu plus courte que les autres chapitres car manque de temps, le prochain sera soit plus long ou j'en publierais deux dans la semaine. _**

**_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires. _**

**_A très vite? _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8.**

* * *

La journée fut longue et stressante. Ils n'avaient pas eu une minute pour eux. Dès leur sortie du poste, les flashs avaient commencé à crépiter dans toutes les directions et ne les avaient pas lâchés d'un iota.

Kate n'avait jamais vu une telle ampleur médiatique , même Rick était surpris par cet engouement de la presse.

Paula l'avait même appelée pour lui dire qu'elle avait été très déçue d'apprendre par la presse sa nouvelle idylle mais qu'elle oubliait cet impair grâce à la publicité que son mariage ferait à son nouveau livre .

Tout le monde voulait tout savoir de la romance de l'auteur et de sa muse. Son dernier Nikki Heat explosait les ventes sur la journée et son compte tweeter n'arrêtait pas une seconde.

Oui, la journée fut longue et stressante. Ils avaient dû enquêter en tentant de faire abstraction de cet engouement médiatique mais, sans oublier une ou deux touches de tendresse pour continuer à alimenter la presse. Ce n'était pas des gestes très distincts car Kate tout comme Rick étaient assez mal à l'aise à exposer cette romance au-dessus du corps d'une victime ou face à une famille endeuillée.

Mais la presse n'avait pas manqué la main de Castle sous le bas du dos de sa partenaire à la sortie du lieu du crime ou son frôlement de main à l'entrée du commissariat.

Ce fut donc, avec un réel plaisir, que nos deux protagonistes furent heureux de boucler l'affaire assez rapidement.

**XXXXXX**

Retirant méticuleusement comme un dernier hommage à la victime, les photos de Marie Johnson du tableau blanc, Beckett trouvait un certain plaisir dans ce geste. Elle avait réussi à rendre justice à cette jeune femme malgré tous les aléas de la journée et tout en continuant sa mission sous couverture.

Kate était contente et aussi soulagée que cette journée se termine. Elle avait hâte de continuer sa discussion avec Rick. Elle avait besoin de savoir où il se situait dans cette relation et quelles attentes, il en avait.

Après plus d'une journée à se refaire leur matinée en boucle, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle était prête à lui donner le temps qu'il lui faudrait, s'il le réclamait. Une amitié avec avantage n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle désirait mais elle était prête à prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner si c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas le perdre.

\- Prête à partir ? demanda Castle en revenant de la salle de pause.

Lui aussi était pressé de rentrer. Il avait hâte de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Kate. Il avait attendu toute la journée en tentant de garder ses distances mais dorénavant chaque mouvement, chaque mot ou soupire de sa partenaire attisait son désir. Oui, il avait envie d'intimité, loin du poste et loin de cette pression médiatique.

Il avait envie de voir où leur début de romance débutait et si elle n'avait aucun regret avec leurs activités matinales.

\- Partir ? répéta surprise Kate en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui, tu sais, c'est ce que font les gens normaux après une fin de journée de dur labeur, sourit Castle, les mains dans les poches.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, je pense que je suis prête à partir, par contre, c'est bien dommage que tu ne sois pas concerné, sourit-elle en refermant la boite qui détenait tout le dossier de la victime. Dis-moi combien de temps crois-tu qu'il te faudrait pour finir une journée de dur labeur ?

\- Eh, j'ai travaillé ! Très dur, aujourd'hui, s'offusqua-t-il à moitié en lui souriant

\- Ah oui, tu as travaillé à quoi ? ricana Kate, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se détendre loin des tumultes de la presse et du regard de ces collègues.

\- Et bien, tout d'abord, j'ai dû déployer un effort surhumain pour ne pas poser mes mains sur ton délicieux corps. Et ça, croit-moi c'est un travail à temps plein, Beckett, murmura-t-il d'une voix si chaude et désireuse que Kate déglutit.

\- ….

\- Ensuite, j'ai contemplé ton délicieux postérieur que treize fois, ce qui est un record pour moi compte tenu de la situation.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis outrée parce que tu avoues ouvertement « lorgnée sur mon cul » ou si tu comptes le nombre de fois à laquelle tu t'adonnes à ce passe-temps

\- Ne soit pas outrée, soit plutôt flattée….et puis c'est le meilleur passe-temps de tous les temps, sourit Rick en la voyant lever les yeux au ciel. Et puis, ne fais pas la fille offensée alors que tes yeux n'ont pas cessé de me déshabiller du regard.

\- Je ne t'ai pas déshabillé du regard, ricana-t-elle en enfilant son manteau rouge

\- Oh, je vois, on n'assume pas ses actes, détective.

Observant quelques secondes, son partenaire, en se demandant s'il était réellement sérieux avec ces propos, Beckett boutonna son dernier bouton, puis s'avança doucement vers lui, sans le lâcher des yeux. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il faisait à cet instant, il la taquinait, il détendait l'atmosphère, avant de devoir partir pour discuter enfin de ce qui s'était passé dans ce gymnase ce matin.

Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle était même heureuse de ce petit intermède entre eux. Alors lentement, très lentement. Elle décida de s'amuser aussi. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu ….et elle aimait observer sa réaction quasi-instantané à ses taquineries: son souffle se bloquait , sa pomme d'Adam déglutissait fortement et son regard…..mon dieu son regard, ne cachait pas ses intentions. S'ils n'étaient pas en plein poste, elle stopperait vite ces taquineries pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

Alors doucement, elle s'arrêta à un pouce de lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Crois-moi, Castle, tu le sauras quand je te déshabillerais.

\- Je…tu…..Sérieusement ? croassa-t-il devant son audace

\- Ce sera surement sauvage…intense….et….exaltant

\- Oh..je….tu…

\- Ou doux….tendre….. mais ô combien délicieux.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Mais en attendant…. on rentre, sourit-elle devant son effarement avant de faire demi-tour et de partir.

\- En attenant ? balbutia Rick en se mordant le poing .

\- Tu viens, Castle ?

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! ….Kate ! En attendant ?

**XXXXX**

Le trajet vers le loft s'était fait pratiquement dans le silence. Pas dans un silence pesant ou gênant, non dans un de ces silences ou chacun apprend de l'autre dans un sourire ou dans un regard.

Ils étaient rentrés tranquillement puis avaient souri aux nombreux reporters postés devant le loft avant de retrouver le calme et l'intimité de l'appartement de Rick.

\- Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps ?

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Castle en ôtant son manteau

\- Les journalistes ? Les questions ?

\- Je ne sais pas….mais j'ai fait cette interview que seulement hier, alors….je…je dirais encore pour quelques semaines ou…

\- Ou ?

\- Plus , grimaça-t-il devant son teint blême

\- Plus ?

\- Et bien, si la date du mariage apparait dans les journaux, alors je pense qu'ils vont se battre pour l'exclusivité.

\- Super, grinça-t-elle

\- Que veux-tu, se sont les joies d'être fiancés à quelqu'un de beau et de robuste, la taquina-t-il en la contemplant retirer ses talons aiguilles

\- Beau et robuste ? sourit Kate en relevant les yeux en oubliant rapidement son mécontentement. Moi, qui pensait, que c'était parce que tu étais un peu célèbre.

\- Un peu….célèbre ?

\- Hum….tu n'es pas Paterson….ou Stephen King….oh, j'aurai dû épousé Connely.

\- Ah, ah , ah très drôle, Beckett, vraiment, bougonna Castle en partant vers la cuisine pour leur servir un verre de vin rouge. Mais tu sais, tu n'aurais pas tous ses flashs si tu épousais Mr FBI.

\- Mr FBI ? l'interrogea-t-elle

\- Hum hum….Je fais référence à notre joli panda ….prénommé Ying-ying

\- Tu parles de…. Sorenson ? ricana-t-elle en comprenant enfin

\- Dis-toi, que je t'ai sauvée d'une vie pleine d'ennuie en t'épousant très prochainement

\- D'une vie pleine d'ennuie ? Tu m'as sauvée ? non , mais sérieux , tu y crois vraiment ?

\- Allez, même toi, tu dois avouer qu'il était ennuyeux….ennuyeux comme un Spam ! ajouta-t-il fièrement alors que Beckett se mordait l'intérieur de la joue face à sa répartie.

Si elle devait lui avouer la vérité, elle pourrait dire que la vie avec n'importe quels de ses ex étaient ennuyeuses comparer à celle avec lui, mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour ce genre de confidence et encore moins pour gonfler son ego déjà bien démesurer.

Alors, sans un ajouter un mot, elle leva les yeux au ciel, en faisant mine de s'offusquer quand elle l'entendit rajouter fièrement :

\- Et autant te l'avouer Stephen King est du même acabit que Ying-Ying. Je veux dire ça serait si Stephen était drôle.

\- Pauvre de moi, je suis donc coincée avec toi ? soupira-t-elle théâtralement

\- Eh ! pas besoin d'être aussi ….déçue !

Elle adorait ses échanges avec lui. Pouvoir le taquiner était comme une façon de s'exprimer entre eux, pourtant ce soir, elle aspirait à autres choses que ce genre de taquinerie. Elle aspirait à plus de douceurs, de tendresses, de caresses. Elle avait attendu toute la journée pour pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau et désormais, ce soir, au milieu du salon, elle le contemplait amoureusement bougonner dans sa cuisine avec une bouteille de grand cru.

Souriante, elle s'avança vers lui en se disant que c'était le moment ou jamais pour avoir enfin cette conversation. Elle avait besoin de savoir dans quoi elle se lançait avec lui et si elle devait protéger son cœur avant de sauter.

\- Alors tu veux que je cuisine ou tu préfères commander ? demanda Rick bien loin des préoccupations de Kate

Lui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : pouvoir sentir à nouveau son souffle sur sa peau, ses mains sur son corps et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis ce matin, il était comme un junkie qui n'avait pas eu sa dose. Il avait regardé chaque minutes, chaque secondes de cette journée interminable, alors ce soir, avec ces deux verres de rouge à la main, il se demandait comment ne pas succomber à son désir sans s'embraser.

Et s'il devait se l'avouer à lui-même , il était prêt à lui démontrer ce soir, une bonne fois pour toute, que le Ying devait fonctionner avec le Yang, et non l'inverse.

\- On pourrait commander, suggéra Kate en espérant pouvoir discuter le temps que le livreur arrive.

\- Bien sûr, chinois ? Italien ?

\- Comme tu veux

\- Alors ce sera chinois, acquiesça Castle tout sourire

\- Bien. Je vais aller me changer le temps que tu commandes, j'en ai pas pour longtemps

\- Prends ton temps, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il, en prenant les menus à emporter.

**XXXXXXXX**

Elle s'était changée en un temps record. Elle avait vraiment hâte de commencer cette conversation avec lui et de pouvoir enfin démarrer cette relation.

Elle avait donc retirer ses vêtements de travail et ses dessous de sports pris à la hâte après sa douche de ce matin pour enfiler, des dessous plus suggestifs et son jean noir ainsi que son chemisier blanc.

Descendant d'un pas rapide, elle le retrouva sur le canapé son verre de vin dans la main et le regard dans le vague. Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Alors doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle s'avança vers lui et murmura :

\- Un penny pour tes pensées

\- Oh…..déjà là ?

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'en avait pas pour longtemps, sourit Kate en s'installant près de lui alors qu'il lui tendait son verre.

\- Non mais vivant avec des femmes depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je peux t'affirmer que tu te changes en un temps record.

\- Admiratif ?

\- Toujours, avoua-t-il la voix rauque en la contemplant.

Elle était à couper le souffle…comme toujours. Et quand elle l'observait avec autant de dévotion, il avait l'impression que son cœur pouvait cesser de battre. Bon dieu, il était irrécupérable quand il s'agissait de Kate. Ses effluves de cerises attisaient son désir à un tel point, qu'il se surpris à fermer les yeux pour mieux en savourer le parfum.

\- Le livreur devrait être ici d'ici dans une vingtaine de minutes, chuchota-t-il intimider en se forçant à ne pas lui sauter dessus

\- Bien, déglutit Beckett face à son regard sans équivoque…Alors…..je me disais qu'on pouvait mettre ce temps à profit pour…discuter.

Fronçant les sourcils devant son hésitation, il étudia quelques secondes avant de déposer son verre de vin . Discuter ? Elle souhaitait discuter ? il connaissait Beckett, elle n'était pas du genre à hésiter et encore moins de celle à réclamer une conversation. Si elle désirait discuter, cela ne suggérait qu'une seule possibilité….elle regrettait. Soupirant en tentant de refreiner ses émotions face à ce nouveau pas en arrière, il répliqua en se levant du sofa :

\- C'est bon j'ai compris

\- Tu as compris ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre, en observant ses traits changés du tout au tout

\- Oui….t'inquiète pas y a pas de soucis

\- Castle, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu as compris parce que….

\- Tu as bien réfléchis aujourd'hui et tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ce matin…..c'est bon, rétorqua-t-il en tentant de cacher sa déception . Je comprends, vraiment.

\- Tu…attends , je…

\- Tu sais quoi, on devrait peut-être travailler sur l'affaire du tueur de lune de miel. Plus vite cette affaire sera clôturer, plus vite on pourra arrêter cette mascarade entre nous, continua-t-il sans la laisser s'expliquer.

Se retournant en une fraction de seconde, il partit en direction de l'entrée où il avait déposé plus tôt le carton de dossier, que lors avait fait parvenir ce matin, Jordan.

Kate, elle , resta complètement figer sur le canapé. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce revirement de situation et l'entendre avouer qu'il comprenait et qu'il souhaitait arrêter au plus tôt cette entourloupe la blessa plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Baissant le regard sur son verre de vin, elle tenta de garder ses larmes. Elle était fatiguée et cette journée avait été un yoyo émotionnel. Le peu d'heures de sommeil de la nuit dernière commençait aussi à faire son effet sur son corps et sur ses émotions.

Déposant son verre sur la table basse près de celui de Rick, elle se releva pour l'observer en train de revenir vers elle, la tête basse, les épaules affaissées et le dossier en main. Il n'avait même pas la décence de la regarder dans les yeux. Agacer par sa réaction et par son manque de déduction, elle serra les dents et l'entendit marmonner :

\- Alors , on devrait commencer par….

\- Je n'ai pas de regrets et je pensais avoir été clair sur mes intentions ce matin, l'interrompit-elle en le regardant relever les yeux vers elle surpris par sa franchise. Mais, si toi, tu en as, on devrait peut-être…..

\- Tu n'as pas de regrets ? s'estomaqua Castle à un tel point que cela l'agaça un peu plus

\- Non, grinça-t-elle

\- Mais…..tu voulais discuter, pourquoi vouloir discuter, si tu ne regrettes pas ? avoua-t-il bêtement alors qu'elle recula d'un pas face à sa remarque.

\- Oh, je vois. Donc si je ne me déshabille pas tout de suite, c'est un problème.

\- Quoi ? Non, je…..

\- Je ne suis pas une de tes bimbos ! Excuse-moi, si j'ai cru que notre relation pouvait allier conversation et sexe !

\- Kate, je t'assure que….

\- Avoir une amitié avec avantage est déjà assez….

\- Attend, une amitié avec avantage ?

Se toisant du regard tous les deux, face à la réplique de Rick, ils déglutirent face à leurs propos. Elle souhaitait une amitié avec avantage ? C'est ce qu'elle désirait ? Perdu et blessé par ce constat, Castle déposa le carton qu'il avait en mains avant de lui rétorquer sur un ton posé mais sans appel :

\- J'ai dépassé l'âge de ce genre d'arrangement. Si c'était un simple tour dans mes draps que tu souhaitais , tu aurais dû être plus clair ce matin.

\- Qu…Quoi ? cracha-t-elle en le dévisageant. C'est toi ! et seulement toi ! qui a fait référence à ce genre de relation entre nous !

\- Excuse-moi, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir…..

\- Tu as parlé d'Esposito et Lanie et…

\- Et toi, tu as dit que tu ne voulais rien de compliquer, que tu ne voulais plus tout étudier , tout analyser et…., ajoutèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

\- Attend, je…ok…, soupira-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez, agacée par le tournant de la conversation.

Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi tous les deux semblaient aussi colérique s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il venait de lui avouer avoir passer l'âge de ce genre d'arrangement, elle commençait à en déduire qu'elle s'était peut-être fourvoyée et qu'ils désiraient peut-être la même chose. Alors inspirant fortement pour refreiner son agacement, elle lui demanda sans appel pour éviter de nouveaux non-dits :

\- Ok….je…dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

\- Non, toi, dis-moi ce que tu veux ! s'agaça-t-il en sentant son cœur faire le yoyo.

Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle était prête, qu'elle souhaitait réellement lors donner une chance. Il n'avait pas attendu tous ces mois pour quelques galipettes, non ! il avait attendu en espérant une relation avec elle….un « toujours », et dorénavant , il était complétement paniqué à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas réellement prête à sauter avec lui.

Alors, lentement, il inspira pour tenter de refreiner son rythme cardiaque et il l'observa, ouvrir puis refermer la bouche comme stupéfaite par sa réaction.

\- Ok, je vois….., soupira-t-il déçu.

\- Castle, je…

\- Je sais que j'ai une réputation de playboy, de coureur de jupons mais j'espérais plus…..tellement plus qu'une amitié avec avantages et….

\- Tu veux plus, répéta-t-elle en soufflant de soulagement

\- Mais apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas !

\- Attend, pourquoi ce ne serait pas mon cas ? répliqua-t-elle blesser.

\- C'est toi qui me parles d'amitié avec avantage

\- Non, c'est toi qui as soulevé le sujet ce matin au gymnase

L'observant quelques secondes en tentant d'assimiler ses paroles, Rick soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou simplement agacer par ce manque de communication. Il avait passé toute la journée a patienter pour ce tête à tête qu'il espérait plein de promesses, alors qu'apparemment elle s'était demandé ce qu'il désirait réellement.

Fronçant les sourcils à ce constat, il lui répliqua sur un ton peiné :

\- Quatre ans !

\- Qu…quoi ?

\- J'ai été là pendant quatre ans, quatre ans à attendre que tu ouvres les yeux. Pour voir que j'étais là pour , toi, seule… Si tous les matins, je t'apporte ton café c'est pour voir un sourire illuminer ton visage, parce que je crois que tu es la personne… la plus remarquable … la plus frustrante … exaltante … et la plus exaspérante que je n'ai jamais connu. Alors, si je voulais une simple histoire de sexe, je n'aurais pas tenu quatre années pour ça…

\- Ok, tu as raison, je….., se précipita-t-elle en sentant qu'il perdait patience

\- Si je voulais une simple histoire de sexe, la coupa-t-il frustré, je n'aurais pas sauté devant une balle pour toi !

\- Ca….Castle, balbutia-t-elle choquer.

Ils n'avaient plus parlé de la fusillade depuis l'hôpital. Jamais ils n'avaient soulevé ce pan de leur vie qui avait bouleversé leurs existences. Pourtant ces mots ce soir, si juste et si….douloureux à entendre la bouleversa. Elle aurait dû savoir que ces dernières années signifiaient plus pour lui qu'une simple histoire du sexe. Elle aurait dû arrêter de douter toute la journée surtout en se remémorant ces mots lors de son tir, mais ses craintes l'avaient emporté sur sa raison et désormais, elle restait impuissante face à lui…..et sa colère.

\- Putain, j'ai une fille , Beckett ! J'ai une fille et je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à te servir de gilet par balles….alors, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux même envisager que je souhaite simplement un stand d'une nuit avec toi, termina-t-il peiner.

\- Tu…tu n'aurais pas dû sauté, murmura-t-elle , les larmes aux yeux en touchant inconsciemment sa plaie entre ces deux monts.

Elle n'avait pas souhaité que leur altercation prenne une telle ampleur. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé que cette conversation pourrait inclure son tir. Non…elle n'était pas préparé pour ça. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour aborder ce pan de sa vie….de leurs vies. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop douloureux, les cauchemars encore trop présents et les secrets…..les secrets beaucoup trop omniprésent pour partir sur ce terrain glissant.

Pourtant après cette tirade de Rick, elle ne pouvait pas chasser les souvenirs de la fusillade. Elle pouvait encore entendre les cris, sentir la douleur puis cette sensation de froid l'envahir après l'impact…..

\- Ouais, ricana-t-il amèrement à ces mots. Je n'aurais pas dû sauter….., répéta-t-il en la voyant le dévisager du regard. Et pour être clair, je ne l'aurai pas fait si tu signifiais qu'un simple stand du nuit mais malheureusement pour moi, tu signifies tellement plus. Je n'aurais pas du sauter mais j'ai sauté…..et je sauterais encore si…..

\- Castle, tu ne peux pas….

Ses mots se perdirent face à la sonnette qui retentit dans tout le loft. Ce simple son eu le don de les figer tous les deux.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, pour reprendre contenance, Rick inspira avant de partir ouvrir au livreur de chinois sous le regard en larmes de Beckett.

Il se sentait trahit et éreinté. Pendant des années et surtout ces dernières semaines, il pensait que ses intentions à son égard était limpide…..apparemment pas, pensa-t-il amèrement . Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'ils espéraient pour eux.

Se retournant avec les mets à emporter, il la découvrit, le visage ravagé par les larmes et les mains tremblantes. Elle avait l'air si fragile à cet instant, si petite…si loin de la Beckett qu'il connaissait qu'il soupira.

Cette situation l'agaçait. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être heureux au lieu de toujours se morfondre ?

Bizarrement, il culpabilisa …si elle avait des doutes c'est qu'il n'avait pas été assez clair. Si elle avait des doutes, c'est parce qu'elle ignorait ses sentiments. Sa mère avait raison, on n'avoue pas ses sentiments à une femme quand elle saigne à mort. Il était un lâche contrairement à elle. Après tout, c'est Kate qui avait réclamé une discussion pour démarrer sur un bon pied et c'est encore elle qui avait fait le premier pas ce matin…..Pas lui. Lui….lui n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire ouvertement ce qu'il désirait.

Soupirant en se sentant idiot et toujours agacer par la situation, il partit déposer la nourriture sur la table du salon et avant qu'elle ne parte dans une nouvelle platitude d'excuses, il s'avança vers elle et chuchota sur un ton plus doux :

\- Je suis désolé

\- Non, c'est moi, j'ai encore tout foiré avec mes questions et…..

\- Non, non. Je préfère que tu me dises ce qui te tracasses…..Je te jure c'est vrai, ajouta-t-il devant son air septique.

Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir de douter encore de ses dires ? Elle lui avait demandé une discussion et il ne lui avait fait que des reproches. Il était idiot.

Se frottant la nuque, en cherchant ses mots pour tenter de la rassurer, il se racla la nuque et déclara timidement :

\- c'est juste que….que je pensais que mes sentiments à ton égard était limpide….tout comme mes intentions, apparemment pas….ma faute pas la tienne….alors….

\- Castle, je….

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, déglutit-il en souhaitant jouer cartes sur table alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec beaucoup de craintes.

\- Kate….. Je ne veux pas une relation d'une nuit ou une amitié avec avantages….je veux plus …..je pense qu'on mérite plus. Je veux pouvoir me coucher tous les soirs dans tes bras et me réveiller chaque matin avec ton sourire…..je veux des rires, des promenades, des vacances…..je veux que tu m'exaspères et que tu m'inspires aussi….je veux un « toujours »….alors, si tu es prêtes à sauter avec moi, je le suis aussi….mais si tu as encore des doutes, si…

\- Je n'ai pas de doute, la coupa-t-elle en reniflant, le cœur tambourinant face à sa déclaration.

\- Non ? sourit-il en la sentant sur la réserve.

Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'avoir des doutes. Ils n'étaient qu'au tout début d'une possible relation et il venait de lui avouer souhaiter un « toujours ». Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou la faire fuir mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus induire de nouveau doute. Alors doucement, il se rapprocha un peu plus et lui chuchota avec un léger sourire :

\- Allez, Kate….dis-moi…..je promets de ne pas m'emporter

\- Je suis prête, soupira-t-elle la boule au ventre en baissant les yeux honteusement.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais….je ne suis pas bonne dans les relations….je veux dire, j'ai du mal avec l'engagement et mes dernières expériences en sont un bon exemple. Je….je veux être avec toi…..mais j'aimerais qu'on y aille doucement…..je ne veux pas tout foirer.

\- Je suis d'accord, avec ça

\- Oui ?

\- Plus que d'accord, même, sourit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. On peut y aller doucement…on est pas pressé…..en plus avec l'affaire en cours et les paparazzi, c'est plutôt une sage décision.

\- D'accord, dit-elle soulager en lui souriant

\- Bien….alors….. je te propose de manger et on pourra peut-être travailler sur l'affaire du tueur de lune de miel. Plus vite ce type sera arrêté, plus vite on pourra reprendre nos vies…et j'ai très envie de t'emmener à l'extérieur pour un rendez-vous, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque

\- Un rendez-vous, hein ? répéta Kate en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, heureuse qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Hum….tu sais ce genre de rendez-vous, où je me ferais beau comme un dieu, ce qui ne sera pas très difficile, ricana Castle. Et où je t'emmènerais manger un de ces repas outrageusement bon ,pour terminer devant la porte de ton appartement sans paparazzi et sans moments volés.

\- Ça me plairait assez

\- Alors, on est d'accord ? On y va doucement, on prend le temps que l'enquête se termine avant de devoir commencer tous les deux ? clarifia Rick qui ne souhaitait plus de non-dits

\- Tu penses pouvoir tenir trois semaines de plus ? le taquina Kate

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il théâtralement. Mais si tu veux mon avis, j'en ai marre de ne pas savoir ce qui est vrai et faux et avec cette enquête…je suis perdu. Mais si tu veux qu'on démarre tout de suite et….

\- Non, non, sourit-elle en effleurant tendrement ses lèvres. Je suis d'accord avec toi….j'aimerais assez que nos instants ensemble restent privés .

\- Bien…..mais pour être clair….. cela n'empêche pas quelques baisers ?

\- Certainement pas, acquiesça Beckett avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

* * *

**_Désolé pour la semaine de retard. J'ai travaillé de nuit et j'ai eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts entre mes horaires et les enfants. Mais je pense que le chapitre vous plaira et je vous dis à la semaine pro? _**


End file.
